Mon fils, cet inconnu
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Un petit garçon vient de perdre le seul parent qu'il a aimé depuis sa naissance. Quel chemin l'avenir lui réserve-t-il? Et si par la seule force de ses capacités l'enfant réussit sa vie en s'installant aux États-Unis?
1. L'orphelin

Mon fils, cet inconnu

Source: Bonanza

Genre: UA + Family

Disclaimers: _Les personnages de Bonanza ne sont pas à moi sauf quatre qui sont issus de mon imagination!

_Les phrases en gras sont le fait qu'un personnage parle une autre langue que l'anglais!

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages!

Un petit garçon vient de perdre le seul parent qu'il a aimé depuis sa naissance. Quel chemin l'avenir lui réserve-t-il? Et si par la seule force de ses capacités l'enfant réussit sa vie en s'installant aux États-Unis?

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Cette fiction est ma deuxième à mon compte car je suis un peu bloquée au sixième chapitre d' "Aponi", j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira car comme la première j'ignore les us et coutumes des cow-boy tout comme j'ignore la traversée entre pays en bateau à cette époque! En vous souhaitant une chouette lecture!***

Chapitre 1: L'orphelin

24 juillet 1849, 18h06 à Paris

-MAMAN, MAMAAAN!

C'est le cri de terreur d'un petit garçon qui, impuissant, assiste à l'incendie qui ravage le bâtiment dans lequel il a vu le jour. Il essaye de se dégager des bras qui le retiennent, mais l'homme ne le lâche pas. Il lui crie quelque chose, mais l'enfant terrifié ne l'entend pas, continuant de hurler ce mot si cher à son cœur.

Mais malgré les efforts des hommes venus éteindre le feu, ce dernier gagne en force, forçant les citoyens à reculer lorsque le bâtiment s'écroule dans un bruit sourd sous le hurlement d'horreur de l'enfant:

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN, MAMAAAAAN!

Tombant à genoux, le petit garçon sent son cœur se briser en éclats. Sa vie vient de basculer en ce moment précis. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, le garçonnet est sourd aux voix qui l'entourent, aux bras qui le soulèvent du sol, de la main dans ses cheveux comme si la vie venait de le quitter, lui aussi.

Soudain, un souvenir lui revient en tête. Il se souvient d'un homme frappant sa mère sous ses yeux agrandis par l'horreur. Sa mère qui tombe à terre, essayant de se protéger, mais l'homme se jette sur elle et lui serre le cou avec force. Les tentatives de sa mère pour faire lâcher prise l'homme, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues pâles lorsque ses yeux rencontrent les siens jusqu'à ce que la flamme de la vie s'éteigne.

En cet instant, l'enfant sent son sang chauffer d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaît pas car il est beaucoup trop petit pour y mettre un nom. Ce sentiment qu'on appelle la haine.

 _Je te promets de te venger maman. Oh, oui, je te le promets..._

Épuisé par les larmes l'enfant s'endort rapidement, serrant entre ses mains le seul souvenir de sa mère...

 ***Petit chapitre, je vous l'accorde, mais j'espère qu'il a titillé votre curiosité car j'avais hésité avec une autre version, mais finalement celle-ci est mieux! En vous remerciant encore pour être venu(e)s! Passez une agréable journée/soirée!***


	2. Le pays de ma mère

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci de vos venues qui m'ont fait très plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme je tiens à vous préciser qu'il y a aura un chapitre réserver aux réponses de reviews! En vous souhaitant une chouette lecture!***

Chapitre 2: Le pays de ma mère  


Silver Hôtel de la Nouvelle Orléan, 7 janvier 1857, 6h00

Une chambre plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Comme si la personne qui s'y trouve refuse la présence de lumière. Car la chambre est occupée, mais l'occupant est si silencieux qu'on penserait (à tort) que la chambre est vide de toute vie.

L'occupant est allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond, les mains derrière la nuque.

 _Huit ans. Après tout ce temps, me voici dans cette ville où la famille de ma mère s'est installée après avoir fuit la Révolution._ _Huit années où je me suis préparé au mieux pour être à la hauteur. Mais le suis-je vraiment? Je suis doué pour le six-coups, je parle français, anglais, espagnol et russe sans accent comme je sais monter et m'occuper de **Douceur**_ _°, mais la vie de Cow-boy ne s'apprend pas dans les livres. Je vais devoir demander du travail chez l'un d'eux._

Trois coups frappés à la porte tire l'occupant de ses pensées.

-Monsieur Coquillage? Vous êtes là?

-J'arrive!

Quittant le lit le prénommé se dirige vers la porte après avoir éclairé la chambre. En ouvrant la porte il voit deux hommes tout deux d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtus d'une chemise grise et d'un jeans, l'un fume tandis que l'autre mâchouille une brindille d'herbe.

-Vous êtes bien Monsieur Coquillage?

-C'est exact. acquiesce l'occupant de la chambre. Et vous êtes?

-Nous sommes les cousins Collins, les associés de Monsieur Joker. répond l'homme à la cigarette. Je me nomme Tom et voici mon cousin Tyler.

-'êtes bien jeune! fait remarquer l'autre homme. 'êtes sûr que vous voulez vous lancer dans la construction d'un ranch, p'tit gars?

Le « p'tit gars » fronce des sourcils, n'appréciant pas le surnom donné.

-Mon âge ne vous regarde aucunement, Monsieur. Travailler dehors ne me dérange pas, si c'est pour vous moquer de ma personne, je préfère partir maintenant à la recherche de bonnes gens qui accepteront de me prendre.

Sous les rires des deux hommes Monsieur Coquillage garde son visage impassible. _Ces deux ivrognes ne me prennent pas au sérieux? Très bien! Je vais leur montrer qu'ils ont tort de me juger!_

-Donnez-moi le contrat et que je ne vous voies plus! reprend la parole Monsieur Coquillage d'une voix polaire. Suis-je clair?

Le rire s'éteint rapidement devant le ton employé qui, par la même occasion, cloue le bec aux deux cousins. Celui à la brindille d'herbe sort de sa veste une liesse de papier que Monsieur Coquillage parcourt rapidement des yeux et enfin signe.

-Maintenant, fichez le camps. les renvoie-t-il en leur tendant deux billets. Je me débrouillerai seul.

Sous l'œil satisfait de Monsieur Coquillage les deux hommes s'en vont, se mettant à parler en même temps. Une fois le deux hommes hors de sa vue Monsieur Coquillage soupire, yeux clos, le dos appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre.

-Par tous les Saints du Paradis...J'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais!

Quelques heures plus tard vers 19 heure à plusieurs kilomètres de la Nouvelle Orléans.

Le jeune Monsieur Coquillage se laisse tomber sur son lit, fourbu, les muscles douloureux, le front en sueur.

-Hé, French-Boy!

Relevant la tête, Monsieur Coquillage voit s'approcher de lui son camarade de chambre, Jim Berskell. Rattrapant à temps la gourde le susnommé l'ouvre et commence à se désaltérer.

-Merci. le remercie-t-il après avoir vidé la gourde.

-De rien. se laisse tomber à son tour Jim.

De petite taille, les cheveux grisonnants, âgé de 60 ans, Jim Berskell est un homme qui travaille depuis 45 ans au ranch Silver King où il est surnommé le Vieux Jim. À l'arrivée du jeune Monsieur Coquillage il s'est prit d'affection pour ce dernier qu'il appelle affectueusement French-Boy car il sent que derrière sa carapace de glace le jeune Monsieur Coquillage est en manque d'affection.

 _Comme s'il n'avait jamais connu la tendresse d'un père!_ avait pensé le vieux Cow-boy, étonné.

Pendant deux ans le French-Boy travaille d'arrache-pied pour Monsieur Joker (le propriétaire du ranch):

Il apprend à mater et soigner les chevaux de son employeur, estimer la valeur d'un troupeau en bonne santé, reconnaître les signes de fatigue ou de maladie chez les animaux de la ferme, abattre un arbre pour le transformer en une charrette ou autres (son employeur lui permet d'en reprendre lorsqu'il en a de trop, ayant eu vent du projet de son jeune employé) et se découvre une passion pour les courses de chevaux où son poids léger lui fait gagner quelques paris.

Cependant, le jeune Monsieur Coquillage ne dépense aucuns sous sauf pour acheter les matériaux nécessaires pour la construction de sa future maison (sans oublier la grange, l'écurie et un puits), de la nourriture et de l'eau. Le reste de l'argent gagné est mis de côté. Où trouve-t-il le courage de travailler au ranch et le soir tombant de continuer les travaux de sa maison?

Personne ne sait donner la réponse, mais le Vieux Jim l'a vu couper le bois avec « Une fureur a faire fuir Satan en personne! ».

Grâce au Vieux Jim et quelques volontaires en ville où ils ont reçu une belle somme d'argent en guise de remerciement les travaux avancent vite. Tellement vite que la maison, la grange, l'écurie, le corral et le puits sont fin prêts dès que tombent les premiers flocons...

Quelques part à vingt kilomètres de Virginia City, 17 mars 1859

 _Voilà, j'ai ma demeure et mon puits._ songe Monsieur Coquillage en s'occupant de son cheval. _Mais je ne peux encore me lancer dans les affaires comme le ferait un vrai Cow-boy, je dois construire un enclos, acheter de belles vaches et des chevaux tout en prenant soin d'eux comme si ma vie en déprendrait._

 _J'ai promis à_ _ _Nikolaï_ d'être bien intégré, c'est chose faite. Mais la promesse de laisser la justice s'occuper de retrouver l'assassin de 'Man me met en fureur car comment croit-il que cette ordure a fait pour quitter Paris aussi facilement? Quand on est riche, rien n'est plus que des pot d... _

-Hé, French-Boy! l'appelle le Vieux Jim. T'es où, gamin?

Impassible, le ''gamin'' continue de brosser sa monture.

-A la grange! répond-il néanmoins.

Une démarche claudicante et une autre ordinaire. Fronçant des sourcils, le jeune Monsieur Coquillage tourne la tête à temps pour voir entrer le Vieux Jim et un homme aux regard et cheveux de jais, contemplant avec dans les yeux une leur de surprise et d'admiration.

-'Sieur Cartwright, laissez-moi vous présenter le French-Boy qui a travaillé pour 'Sieur Joker!

Yeux levés au ciel, mais le visage de glace, le jeune Monsieur Coquillage continue sa besogne, murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille de son cheval.

Le dit Sieur Cartwright est étonné de voir le jeune cow-boy, ex-employé de Monsieur Joker:

Jeune, grand, les cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés vers l'arrière, une chemise verte, un foulard blanc autour du cou, un jeans et des bottes noires. L'invité comprend pourquoi certaines personnes au saloon parlent de lui comme s'il était un enfant...Mais un enfant au sérieux déstabilisant!

Satisfait de son travail, le French-Boy contourne sa monture et vient se placer face à ses invités.

-Monsieur? prend la parole le dénommé Cartwright. Je me présente, je m'appelle Cartwright, Adam Cartwright.

-Bonjour, Monsieur. acquiesce le jeune en lui serrant la main. Mon nom est Joseph Coquillage.

Devant l'air étonné d'Adam, Joseph s'explique:

-Ma mère était française.

Se reprenant, Adam acquiesce, bien que très étonné que son jeune interlocuteur ne montre aucunes émotions. _Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'à son âge il soit si sérieux? Et d'ailleurs quel âge a-t-il?_

-Venez, nous serions mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter. entend-il la voix de son jeune hôte.

Reprenant ses esprits, Adam suit les deux hommes à l'intérieur de la maison qui le laisse sans voix car la maison est chaleureuse avec un bon feu de cheminée faisant un contraste étonnant avec la froideur de son habitant.

-Que désirez-vous boire, Mr. Cartwright? Café? Thé?

-Du café, s'il vous plaît.

-Et pour moi, un grand verre de ton feu russe, gamin! s'enthousiasme le Vieux Jim.

-Vodka, Jim. lève les yeux au ciel Joseph. Ça s'appelle de la vodka.

Frappant dans ses mains, le jeune Monsieur Coquillage se met à parler une étrange langue ce qui étonne grandement Adam:

- **Elsa! Apporte du café et de la vodka, s'il te plaît!** °°

-Il a dit quoi? demande Adam au Vieux Jim, étonné.

-Sais pas! sourit, penaud, l'homme de 60 ans. Mais attendez de voir sa cuisinière...C'est une beauté!

La prénommée se révèle être, en effet, une bien belle femme malgré qu'elle soit âgée d'une soixantaine d'années. Elle est vêtue d'une chemise blanche, d'une jupe et de chaussures noires portant en mains un plateau avec une cafetière, un pichet à lait, un sucrier, une tasse, deux verres et une bouteille contenant un liquide transparent.

Et pendant deux heures les trois hommes parlent de politiques et d'autres sujets (par curiosité Adam a goûté la vodka, mais n'a pas apprécié, car trop forte), mais jamais Joseph ne répond aux questions d'Adam sur sa vie renforçant le mystère qui entoure son (très) jeune hôte.

-Si je comprends bien, votre père souhaite organise une fête pour me rencontrer? Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie? Il est certes l'ami de mon ancien patron, mais il doit avoir de bonnes raisons pour inviter sous son toit un parfait étranger.

Piqué par le ton devenu plus froid de son hôte, Adam rétorque, en colère, sa tasse tremblant entre ses mains agitées de colère retenue:

-Sachez, jeune insolent, que mon père est un homme respecté de tous car il ne juge personne inférieur à lui. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas encore rencontré, mais comment croyez-vous qu'il traite ses cow-boy? Je vous pardonne votre jeunesse car cela ne fait guère longtemps que vous êtes arrivé, mais je vous interdis d'insulter mon père dans le dos!

La réponse du jeune Monsieur Coquillage ne tarde pas, mais son ton reste aussi froid qu'une tempête de neige:

-Seriez-vous soupe au lait, Monsieur Cartwright? Je sais ce que pensent les gens de la ville sur mon compte. Je suis froid, sans cœur et asocial. J'admets n'avoir jamais rencontré votre père, mais d'après les échos que j'ai entendu c'est un homme bon...Mais je suis au regret de refuser votre invitation, j'ai fort à faire, voyez-vous.

Adam est perplexe. Il y a moins d'une minute il aurait cogné ce jeune Blanc-bec et là il comprend que ce dernier vient de le tester!

 _Étrange garçon._ pense-t-il en se levant, tendant la tasse à Elsa. _Oui, vraiment très étrange..._

-Bien, Monsieur Coquillage. reprend-il la parole. Si vous changez d'avis, Jim pourra vous guider.

Se levant à son tour, Joseph et Adam se serrent la main après s'être souhaité une bonne journée. Retournant au salon, Joseph contemple les flammes dans la cheminée sous l'œil étonné du Vieux Jim.

-T'es bizarre, gamin! rigole Jim. T'as de la chance que t'as fait que tester le fils Cartwright car j'ai bien vu qu'il voulait te mettre une belle droite!

- **Je sais** °°. acquiesce le plus jeune des deux hommes dans la même langue que tout à l'heure. Je voulais savoir quel genre d'homme est Monsieur Cartwright et j'ai ma réponse.

-Et c'est quoi ta réponse, French-Boy? rétorque le Vieux Jim, guère habitué d'entendre son protégé parler une autre langue que l'anglais.

-Honnête, droit et fidèle. répond sans hésitation Joseph.

Se retournant, Joseph se dirige vers le porte-manteau où il se saisit de sa veste et son chapeau, déclarant:

-Je vais en ville. J'ignore pourquoi tu es resté près de moi, Jim, mais rentre chez toi. Ta présence m'insupporte.

Le Vieux Jim grimace. Et lui qui avait essayé durant deux années d'être amical avec le French-Boy...C'est raté!

-Ok, French-Boy! répond, déçu, Jim en se servant un autre verre. Je partirais.

Et Joseph sort, refermant la porte derrière lui.

 ***** **Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent! J'ignore si en deux ans on savait construire une maison et tout ce qui faut pour la vie de Cow-Boy et si la réponse est qu'il fallait encore quelques années, je dis 'Stop' car je ne souhaite pas que Joseph soit trop vieux! En vous remerciant de votre visite!***

°La langue employée est l'espagnol.

°°La langue utilisée est le ruse!


	3. Rencontrer les Cartwright

Un grand merci à toi Kirsten (Guest)! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir car, bien que le français ne soit pas ta langue maternelle, tu as su braver cette barrière, alors...Bravo à toi!

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 3 où Joseph Coquillage va faire rencontrer les héros de la série-mère! Si vous connaissez le monde des cow-boy, merci de m'en informer car je suis très très à sec sur le sujet! Sur ce...Bonne lecture!**** *****

Chapitre 3: Rencontrer le reste de la famille Cartwright

Arrivé à Virgina City, Joseph se dirige vers le bureau de poste qui malgré l'heure tardive est, exceptionnellement, ouvert. Y entrant Joseph se dirige vers l'homme qui tient boutique. Arrivé près de ce dernier le postier lui tend un colis.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Coquillage! sourit le postier. Comme promis, je suis resté ouvert afin de réceptionner votre colis. Autant dire qu'il en fait du chemin depuis la France!

-Merci, Monsieur Best. le remercie le jeune Monsieur Coquillage tout en sortant son portefeuille. Combien vous dois-je?

Après achat et la fermeture de la poste, Joseph se dirige vers son cheval où il dépose sur la croupe de ce dernier son colis puis regarde autour de lui. À part le saloon et l'hôtel, rien d'autre n'est ouvert. Quelques chevaux sont attelés au bandeau qui fait face au saloon.

 _J'ai mon colis et il me reste encore quelques heures avant l'aube. Il faudrait que je trouve Madame Willson qui m'a promis de belles têtes, mais j'ignore à quoi elle ressemble..._

Le fracas d'une bagarre, des éclats de voix lui parviennent aussi facilement que s'il se trouve à deux pas du saloon. _Bah, rien que pour une fois..._

-A L'AIDE! hurle une voix.

Se retournant Joseph voit un cheval brun caramel partir au triple galop...traînant derrière lui un homme!

-A L'AIDE! hurle l'homme.

Remontant très vite en selle, Joseph lance sa monture au triple galop tout en se tenant à bonne distance derrière le cheval brun afin de ne pas blesser l'homme à terre.

Inconscient du danger? Ou téméraire? Joseph ôte ses pieds des étriers, lâche les rennes puis se laisse glisser près de l'homme à terre serrant de ses cuisses les flancs de sa monture, la main gauche tendue vers l'homme.

-Ma main! crie-t-il. Attrapez ma main!

L'homme tend la sienne, mais ce n'est pas assez. Pestant dans toutes les langues qu'il connaît, Joseph presse plus fortement les flancs jusqu'à ce que sa main attrape violemment celle de l'homme alors que sa main droite tranche net la sangle de l'étrier où le colosse s'est piégé le pied, laisse tomber son poignard et tout en se redressant hisse l'homme derrière lui.

-Hoo, **Dulzura** (Douceur)! arrête-t-il son cheval.

Essoufflée, la monture s'arrête, le corps recouvert de sueur. De même que les deux hommes.

- **Vous allez bien?** demande Joseph en français en faisant face à l'homme qu'il a sauvé.

L'homme, un Cow-boy à en juger par sa tenue, est grand, de corpulence forte, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.

-Heu...

Joseph repose sa question, mais en anglais cette fois. Car l'air étonné de son vis-à-vis lui a appris qu'il n'a pas parlé la bonne langue.

-Oui, grâce à toi.

Acquiesçant, Joseph descend de cheval et regarde le cow-boy en descendre doucement tout en flattant la croupe de sa monture.

-Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenter! s'exclame le colosse. Je m'appelle Hoss Cartwright!

 _Le frère d'Adam Cartwright._ en déduit Joseph.

-Enchanté, mon nom est Joseph Coquillage.

Comme son frère Hoss est surpris de la froideur de ton et le masque d'impassibilité que montre son sauveur. Et comme son aîné, le cadet se demande quel âge a Joseph.

-Hoss! crient plusieurs voix derrière les deux Cow-boy. Hoss!

Se retournant Hoss et Joseph voient plusieurs hommes et quelques femmes courir dans leur direction puis former un cercle autour d'eux où tous pressent de questions le fils cadet de Benjamin.

-Les gars, je vais très bien! répond le colosse blond. Sans l'intervention de Monsieur Coquillage, je serai peut-être mort!

-Vos amis ont raison de s'inquiéter, Monsieur Cartwright. tranche, toujours aussi froid, Joseph en rangeant son poignard. Je ne souhaite aucunement vous ramener chez vous sans qu'un Docteur ne vous ait examiné.

C'est ainsi qu'Hoss et Joseph se rendent chez le Docteur Martin où ce dernier examine très attentivement l'arrière du crâne d'Hoss qui fort heureusement voit de belles grosses bosses, mais rien d'alarmant.

-Si jamais tu es pris de vertiges ou de nausées, viens me voir le plus rapidement possible. Compris, Hoss?

-Merci Docteur.

-De rien.

Quittant le cabinet Hoss et Joseph remontent en selle prenant le chemin vers Ponderosa. Ou plutôt Hoss servant de guide tout en parlant de tout et de rien avec son sauveur. Mais comme pour Adam, Joseph ne livre aucunes informations sur lui.

-Voilà, nous sommes arrivés! s'exclame, enchanté, Hoss.

Bien que toujours impassible, Joseph admet que la maison de la famille Cartwright est une belle demeure. Une fois arrivés les deux Cow-boys posent pieds à terre et, sous l'insistance de Hoss, Joseph retire son colis qu'il pose au sol, sa selle qu'il pose sur la rampe prévue à cet effet puis panse sa monture tout en écoutant Hoss parler en le tutoyant après que Joseph ait donné son accord.

 _Nikolaï avait raison en disant qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à sa première impression._ songe Monsieur Coquillage. _Comme je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Adam Cartwright et Hoss soient frères, même des demis._

Au fil des minutes les deux hommes se découvrent quelques points communs à la plus grande surprise de Joseph! _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si bien avec cet homme? J'ai l'impression que je pourrais me reposer sur lui, confier mes doutes et mes craintes. Moi qui ai refusé à quiconque l'accès à mon cœur après la mort de 'Man, par peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois. Est-ce cela l'amitié?_

Une fois les soins aux chevaux terminés et bien à l'abri dans un box où nourriture et eau sont présents, les deux cavaliers quittent l'écurie pour l'entrée de la maison où Hoss entre en premier.

-Bonsoir, 'pa! Bonsoir Adam!

Les deux appelés sont au salon. Le premier nettoie son pistolet tandis que le second lit. Levant les yeux, père et fils voient Hoss accompagné de Joseph, mais c'est le fils aîné qui prend la parole, ironique:

-Monsieur Coquillage! Quel bon vent vous amène?

-Vous vous connaissez? demande, étonné, Hoss en regardant son frère puis son sauveur l'un après l'autre.

-Ton frère est passé chez moi accompagné du Vieux Jim. répond Joseph en posant son colis contre le mur entre le porte-manteau et le meuble.

Adam hausse un sourcil étonné. _Depuis quand tutoie-t-il les gens?_

Ayant quitté son fauteuil et posé son arme sur la table basse, Ben se dirige vers son fils et le jeune garçon.

-Je suis ravi de pouvoir mettre un nom sur votre visage, Monsieur Coquillage. tend la main le père de famille.

-Moi de même, Monsieur Cartwright. acquiesce Joseph en serrant la main tendue de sa main libre (l'autre tient son chapeau).

 _Au moins, il ne me demande pas mon âge!_

-Monsieul Hoss! Enfin, vous voilà! Hop Shing a mit de côté votle assiette en ne vous voyant pas levenil pour le dînel!

Tournant la tête vers la voix, Joseph voit Hop Sing parler avec le 'jeune' Cartwright qui sourit, contrit, une main derrière la nuque.

-Désolé Hop Sing, mais sans l'intervention de Joseph, je n'aurai pas pu goûter à ce fumé de truie et ces patates douces.

Fronçant des sourcils, Ben et Adam tournent la tête vers leur fils et frère, intrigués.

-Que veux-tu dire, fils? prend la parole Benjamin.

-Ce que votre fils veut dire, Monsieur Cartwright, est qu'il serait mort si je n'avais pas été là. répond, franchement, Joseph.

Stupeur. Frayeur. Adam a relevé la tête de son livre. Horreur.

-QUOI?!

Hop Sing, Ben et Adam viennent de crier ce mot en chœur. Ils n'en croient pas leurs oreilles! Le dos appuyé contre la porte, son chapeau entre les mains, Joseph observe les trois hommes un à un, le visage toujours impassible. Il acquiesce.

Se reprenant, Hop Sing court vers sa cuisine après avoir ordonné à Hoss et son sauveur de s'installer à table. Ben, quant à lui, se dirige vers le jeune Monsieur Coquillage en déclarant ces mots:

-Jeune homme, je ne trouve pas les mots pour vous exprimer ma gratitude d'avoir sauvé mon fils.

-Ne me remerciez pas. Remerciez plutôt le Seigneur d'avoir mis votre fils sur ma route.

-Alors, accepte de dîner avec moi! demande, affamé, Hoss. Hop Sing est le meilleur cuisinier de tous les États-Unis!

Jetant un coup d'œil au patriarche qui acquiesce et le regard intrigué d'Adam, Joseph accepte.

-Hop Sing espèle que dînel plaila à Monsieul Coquillage. revient le cuisinier avec dans les mains un plat fumant.

-Je ne suis pas difficile, Monsieur Hop Sing. répond Joseph en balayant l'air de la main.

Revenant au salon, Ben souhaite un bon appétit à son fils et au jeune sauveur de ce dernier pour reprendre le nettoyage de son arme. Car si le patriarche Cartwright n'a pas posé de questions au jeune Joseph c'est parce qu'Adam lui a raconté son après-midi passée chez ce dernier. Comme son refus de dire quoique ce soit sur son passé.

Mais Hoss n'est pas quelqu'un qui baisse rapidement les bras, c'est chose connue. Il continue d'interroger son sauveur qui, entre-temps, a remercié Hop Sing pour ses talents culinaires.

-Vous battez Elsa à plates coutures. le félicite-t-il en ces mots.

Repus, les deux hommes vont au salon où Ben invite son hôte à s'asseoir sur le sofa où il est lui-même assis, ce qu'accepte Joseph, une tasse de thé en main, mais très vite Hoss reprend la discussion.

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu quelque chose briller à ton cou lorsque tu m'as sauvé la vie.

 _Autant dire la vérité sur ce point._ soupire le jeune Monsieur Coquillage.

Plongeant sa main à l'intérieur de sa chemise, Joseph en sort une chaîne en or où pend un magnifique 'J' (aussi en or) décoré de fines arabesques représentant des fleurs de lys sont gravées dessus.

-C'est ceci que vous avez vu.

-Beau bijou. commente Adam.

En guise de remerciement, Joseph acquiesce. Ben s'est rapproché afin d'observer le bijou de plus près.

-Il est magnifique, en effet.

-Merci, Monsieur Cartwright. Ma mère m'en avait fait cadeau à mon cinquième anniversaire.

-''Avait''? demande Hoss, étonné, du ton imparfait employé. Il est arrivé quelque chose à ta mère?

Joseph sent sa gorge se serrer, de même que son cœur. _Après toutes ces années, je crois que jamais je ne pourrais m'y faire._

-Ma...Elle est morte, il y a quelques années. réussit-il à prononcer, la voix rauque.

Fermant les yeux, Joseph combat les souvenirs des jours heureux car il se refuse à pleurer. C'est une main posée sur son épaule qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux, plongeant son regard marron dans celui, bleu, de Hoss.

-Je suis désolé. s'excuse le colosse. Je sais ce que c'est d'être orphelin.

Incapable de parler, Joseph acquiesce, remerciant par ce geste la seule personne qui ne fuit pas devant sa froideur.

-Toutes mes condoléances, Monsieur Coquillage. présentent leurs sympathies Adam et Ben.

Quittant le sofa, Joseph se dirige vers la cheminée où, tête baissée, il regarde les flammes lécher avec avidité le bois.

Respectant le silence de Joseph, Ben et ses fils ne savent pas quoi faire ou dire pour soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu la douleur que les années ont échoué à accomplir.

 _Mais peut-on vraiment oublier la mort d'un parent?_ songe Benjamin en voyant les épaules de son jeune hôte être victime de tremblement.

Adam, le plus proche de la cheminée, remarque que Joseph ne pleure pas, mais la douleur qu'il lit difficilement dans les yeux du jeune garçon le rassure quelque peu. _Pourquoi retient-il ses larmes? Elles l'aideront beaucoup, pourtant!_

Redressant la tête, Joseph fronce des sourcils, le visage de nouveau impassible, une lueur de détermination luisant dans le regard. Se détournant du feu, le jeune Monsieur Coquillage regarde tour à tour les trois hommes qui composent la famille Cartwright.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, Messieurs, pour ce moment de faiblesse.

-Ne t'excuses pas. se lève Hoss. C'est tout à fait normal d'être encore bouleversé malgré les années.

Tournant la tête vers le colosse, Joseph acquiesce, signe de remerciement. Se souvenant que leur jeune invité est entré avec une caisse sous le bras, Adam se racle la gorge, curieux.

-Pardonnez ma curiosité, Monsieur Coquillage, mais que contient votre caisse?

Un micro-sourire aux lèvres, trop vite disparu pour être vu, Joseph se dirige vers l'entrée où il prend à deux mains la caisse longiligne qu'il dépose à terre avec grands soins et avec la même douceur l'ouvre, fébrile, pour en sortir...

-Des épées? s'étonne Ben puis tournant la tête vers son invité. Vous pratiquez l'escrime, Monsieur Coquillage?

Sortant avec douceur l'une des lames, Joseph ne répond pas. Mais la lueur de bonheur, le petit sourire au coin des lèvres et la douceur avec laquelle le jeune garçon caresse la lame apprennent à Ben que Joseph s'y connaît.

-Tu nous fais une démonstration?

Semblant revenir sur Terre à la demande de Hoss, Joseph remet l'épée dans la caisse puis referme cette dernière, le visage fermé.

-Pas ce soir. se redresse-t-il, la caisse sous le bras. Elsa est sûrement inquiète de ne pas me voir rentrer.

-Elsa? répète Ben.

-Votre cuisinière, je suppose? suppose Adam.

-Exact. acquiesce Joseph. Bonne soirée à vous, Messieurs.

Et il quitte la maison, se dirigeant vers l'écurie où il scelle sa jument et re-dépose sa caisse à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Se mettant en scelle, Joseph quitte rapidement Ponderosa sans un regard en arrière.

Au salon, c'est l'étonnement! Encore surpris par le départ de leur jeune invité Ben et ses fils reprennent lentement leurs esprits car, jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'ont rencontré de personnes aussi froides et distantes que Joseph Coquillage!

-Par tous les Saints du Paradis...murmure Ben, encore surprit.

-C'est ce que je te disais, 'pa. se ressaisit Adam.

Tournant la tête vers son aîné, Hoss n'approuve pas les dires de ce dernier:

-Joseph est très jeune, Adam, ne lui lance pas la première pierre!

Se réinstallant dans le sofa, Ben intervient en la faveur de son fils cadet:

-Hoss a raison, Adam, Monsieur Coquillage est très jeune. Sa froideur est sûrement une armure qu'il s'est créée pour se protéger.

Haussant des épaules, Adam retourne près de la cheminée où il reprend sa lecture. Peine perdue car il n'arrive pas à chasser de son esprit le visage du jeune garçon qui en seulement deux années a une maison bien à lui.

 _'pa a peut-être raison._ songe-t-il. _Mais quelque chose en Monsieur Coquillage n'est pas clair, mais quoi?_

Au ranch Crescent Moon (Croisant de lune) Joseph vient de terminer de s'occuper de sa jument pour ensuite en sortir avec une hache. Se dirigeant vers la cabane à bois, il y entre pour ensuite se mettre directement au travail...

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Un grand merci pour votre patience car je me suis rendue compte que ce chapitre aurait été trop difficile si j'avais tenté d'en écrire davantage...En vous remerciant encore une fois et bonne soirée/journée à vous!***


	4. Amitié

Dear Guest: Thank you for your review and if you know a site that allows you to read my fiction without any problems (other than 'Google Translation'), I strongly encourage you there because it would be stupid to miss your opinion on my fictions on Bonanza! Wishing you a good day / night!

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir! Si comme Guest, vous connaissez un site qui permet de traduire mes fictions sans le moindre problème, je vous y encourage! En vous souhaitant une chouette lecture!***

Chapitre 4: Amitié

Lorsque le soleil se lève, réveillant Elsa, cette dernière se lève, attrapant sa robe de chambre qu'elle enfile, sort une robe de son armoire puis descend l'escalier où, étonnée, elle voit Joseph profondément endormi sur le canapé près de la cheminée, la réserve de bois remplie jusqu'à ras-bord.

- **Joseph, Joseph...Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu es trop jeune pour faire tout ça? Qu'il te faut accepter d'avoir de l'aide?** murmure-t-elle, en russe, inquiète.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine elle se met chauffer de l'eau pour prendre un bain. Sitôt fini et habillée la vieille femme se met aussitôt au travail. À 7 heures tapantes en remarquant que son jeune maître continue de dormir Elsa le recouvre d'une couverture après lui avoir ôté bottes et chapeau tout en ayant apporté un oreiller.

-Dors, petit maître. lui caresse-t-elle les cheveux. Tu mérites ce repos.

Cinq heures plus tard Joseph commence à s'éveiller. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, le jeune garçon se redresse, encore endormi, tout en se frottant les yeux.

 _Quelle heure est-il?_ se demande-t-il en remarquant sa montre à gousset sur la table.

En voyant l'heure, Joseph ouvre de grands yeux surpris, retire la couverture puis se lève d'un bond tout en enfilant ses bottes tout en sautillant sur un pied.

Entendant du bruit en bas, Elsa sourit, ayant deviné la cause

-Inutile de te presser, Joseph! crie-t-elle afin de se faire entendre. Tu as le temps!

Cessant tous gestes, Joseph lève la tête vers les escaliers:

-Personne n'est venu me voir à propos de Madame Wilson?

-Non, personne!

Joseph soupire, soulagé.

 _Mais pas question de ne rien faire!_ songe-t-il en retirant sa botte. _Mais avant un bon bain!_

Deux heures plus tard Joseph est à Viriginia, au saloon, où le Shérif lui a appris que Madame Wilson l'attend. Madame Willson, surnommée la Veuve Wilson, est une petite femme de forte corpulence, entièrement vêtue de noir où pendant trois heures elle raconte à Joseph sa vie de jeune fille, sa rencontre avec celui qui deviendra son mari, leur mariage, l'Amour de leur travail en tant que fournisseur de chevaux et de vaches de belles qualités, la mort de Nel (son mari) après 50 ans de mariage suite à une glissade un soir d'hiver...

 _Elle parle beaucoup trop, à mon goût._ songe Joseph en buvant une gorgée de bière. _Un vrai moulin à paroles!  
_

-Combien souhaitez-vous de bêtes, mon petit? demande la Veuve Wilson.

-Une cinquantaine serait parfait. répond Joseph après avoir réfléchi une petite minute.

-C'est parfait! frappe des mains, ravie, la Veuve Wilson. J'ai justement cinquante vaches qui feront votre affaire!

Terminant sa bière le jeune Monsieur Coquillage se lève, tendant le bras où la Veuve Wilson dépose son bras tout en se redressant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _Mon Dieu, quel gentleman!_ glousse-t-elle. _Ça change avec les rustres d'ici...Sauf Ben!_

Trois heures plus tard, Joseph rentre chez lui accompagné de ses bêtes qu'il a, entre temps, marquées au fer rouge chez la Veuve Wilson aidé par les six neveux de cette dernière.

Sentant une délicieuse odeur lui chatouiller les narines, Joseph entend son estomac gargouiller, soupirant de soulagement à l'idée que personne n'ait put entendre son estomac crier famine! Cependant, il constate assez vite la présence d'un alezan dans son écurie, un alezan pas si inconnu...

-Ah, Joseph! Tu es rentré!

Posant pieds à terre, le jeune Monsieur Coquillage voit s'avancer vers lui Elsa accompagnée de Ben Cartwright qui a le regard pétillant et un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

 _Soit c'est la première fois que Monsieur Cartwright vient à Crescent Moon et il en est impressionné, soit c'est pour autre chose._ fronce des sourcils Joseph.

-Bonjour Monsieur Cartwright, bienvenue à Crescent Moon. accueille-t-il le père d'Adam et Hoss tout en lui tendant la main que Ben lui serre.

-Je vous remercie de votre accueil, votre ranch est magnifique.

-Merci.

Pendant trois ans les relations entre Joseph et les Cartwright sont cordiales, s'entraidant assez souvent tandis que l'amitié improbable de Hoss et Joseph s'affermit permettant au jeune Monsieur Coquillage de s'ouvrir très légèrement aux gens, ayant accepté de se faire surnommé P'tit Joe...au grand étonnement de Ben, d'Adam et des villageois de Virginia City!

-Même à moi, Joe refuse de me dire son âge, mais je sais qu'il est beaucoup plus jeune que moi! avait répondu le colosse après que son père lui ait posé une question sur l'âge de leur jeune voisin. Ça, c'est une certitude!

Mis à part, les Cartwright et les gens dans le besoin, Joseph avait refusé d'ouvrir son ranch aux autres car Ben et ses fils apprirent au fil du temps que Joseph est d'un naturel méfiant, très bon travailleur, excellent Cow-boy (un peu maladroit à ses débuts), de bon réflexes de tir et d'analyses...parlant l'espagnol sans le moindre accent!

Ce qui s'est révélé fort pratique lors de voyages au Mexique pour affaires car les Mexicains ont été étonnés d'entendre un jeune Gringo parler leur langue!

 _Une deuxième langue étrangère_ _qu'il parle sans le moindre problème!_ en avait sourit Adam une nouvelle fois impressionné.

Mais le refus de Joseph de parler de son passé reste le problème à résoudre car les Cartwright n'ont pas oublié la douleur de leur jeune voisin et ami (Adam a vite changé d'avis concernant l'arrogance de Joseph après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie. Ben, lui, le considère comme le troisième fils qu'il n'a jamais eu) lorsqu'il leur avait parlé de sa défunte mère.

Un soir d'octobre la jument de Joseph, Dulzura, s'éteignit suite à une forte grippe après avoir mis bas à un petit pinto que Joseph nomma Magnífico° ...sous le sourire triste de Hoss qui avait aidé Dulzura à mettre bas. Pendant un mois Joseph avait été incapable de travailler, touché par la perte de sa meilleure amie. Mais grâce à l'amitié de Hoss et celle d'Adam il réussit à surmonter cette épreuve tout en trouvant le réconfort à s'occuper de Magnifico!

Dans presque tous les États le nom de Joseph Coquillage fait écho avec celui des Cartwright comme il est aussi respecté car surnommé « Le Garçon Mystère ».

Si l'amitié est entrée dans le cœur du jeune Monsieur Coquillage envers ses voisins, Elsa et Hop Sing s'entendent à merveille après s'être lancé pendant quatre longs mois le défi de satisfaire Hoss pour savoir lequel des deux est le meilleur cuisinier. La raison de ce défi? Elsa n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir entendu que le cuistot des Cartwright est meilleur qu'elle...

Cependant Ben apprit par Elsa que Joe n'est pas intéressé quant à entamer des recherches sur son père. Ben en avait été surpris, mais par respect pour son jeune voisin, il n'avait pas tenté une éventuelle conversation sur le sujet.

-Je peux seulement vous dire que l'homme qui a tué Elisa, la mère de Joseph, est un américain fortuné, mais pas un Cow-boy. avait-elle confié au patriarche Cartwright tout en épluchant les légumes. Plutôt un homme d'affaires.

Six mois plus tard arrive à Virginia City un homme de forte corpulence, le crâne dégarni, vêtu d'habits de très bonne qualité, au fort accent russe...

L'étranger s'est présenté sous le nom de Nikolaï Andronikov°°, tuteur de Joseph Coquillage à la plus grande stupeur des villageois qui apprennent l'âge de Joseph...

 ** ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci de votre patience car ce chapitre a été un peu plus corsé que les autres à écrire. Car écrire toutes les aventures, blessures et victoires qu'ont connues les Cartwright et Joseph dans la série-mère aurait été trop difficile pour moi car je suis nulle pour écrire des scènes de baston! En vous remerciant encore une fois pour votre patience et à très bientôt, j'espère!*****

 ** ***PS: Qui a deviné l'âge de Joseph?*****

°Magnifique, en espagnol. Je n'ai jamais aimé le nom du cheval de P'tit Joe, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça!

°°°Nom de famille noble réel, seul le personnage est issu de mon imagination!


	5. Un nouvel arrivant qui n'a pas sa langue

Chère Kirsten: Encore une fois, je te remercie pour ta gratitude et tes efforts pour lire une histoire écrite dans une langue qui n'est pas la tienne! J'espère que ce 5ième chapitre te plaira car je vais révéler l'âge de Joseph! En te souhaitant une agréable soirée ou journée!

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, comme je l'ai dis à Kirsten je vais essayer de dévoiler l'âge de Joseph! Bon, je sais, ce n'est pas un grand scoop, mais pour celles ou ceux qui n'avaient pas deviné, tenez-vous bien!En vous souhaitant une agréable soirée/journée!*****

Chapitre 5: Un nouvel arrivant qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche  


Loin de se douter de ce qui l'attend à son retour à Virginia City Joseph signe un contrat avec Signor Fernandez où il promet de livrer dans sept mois un troupeau de chevaux. Mais à peine a-t-il rangé l'argent obtenu de la vente de ses poulains que Joseph fronce des sourcils.

 _J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment..._

Se mettant en selle, le jeune Monsieur Coquillage caresse l'encolure de sa monture, salue Signor Fernandez puis part. Prenant le chemin du retour, les sens en alerte, Joseph demande à sa monture d'aller au pas car Ben lui a appris qu'il peut toujours se trouver des brigands prêts à tout pour lui voler son argent et son cheval ou tout autres objets de valeur.

 _Heureusement que j'ai laissé le bijou de maman au ranch!_

Satisfait de ne croiser aucune âme mal intentionnée, Joseph lance sa monture au triple galop. _À cette allure je devrais être rentré pour demain vers midi!_

À Virginia City, le nouvel arrivant est au saloon sirotant un verre de whisky tout en discutant en russe avec Elsa.

- **Comment va Joseph ma chère Elsa?** prend la parole l'étranger. **Voilà fort longtemps qu'il ne m'a écrit!**

- **Maître Joseph est fort occupé par son ranch et le soin qu'il apporte à ses animaux, Seigneur Nikolaï. Mais c'est un bon maître, je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. Si vous avez quitté notre mère partie c'est que vous voulez lui raconter la vérité à propos de sa mère. Ai-je tort?**

- **Non, au contraire.** secoue de la tête Nikkolaï. **Elisa m'avait fait promettre d'attendre la majorité de Joseph, mais c'est bien trop long. De plus vous avez remarqué un portrait d'elle chez Monsieur Cartwright qui est un risque pour que Joseph comprenne, seul, la vérité sur ses origines.**

Soupirant, les deux russes terminent leur verre puis quittent le saloon après qu'Elsa ait payé. Quelques heures plus tard, ils sont à l'intérieur du ranch de Joseph où Elsa nettoie la maison tandis que Nikolaï discute avec Ben qui, entre-temps, est venu rendre visite à la cuisinière russe. Contrairement à Joseph et Elsa le Seigneur Andronikov possède un affreux accent à couper au couteau quand il parle anglais.

Autant dire que Ben doit deviner le 3/4 des paroles de ce que son interlocuteur lui dit! Ce qui n'est pas gagné... Mais fort heureusement le lendemain dans l'après-midi sonne le retour de Joseph, le bras gauche en écharpe, qui, bien qu'étonné de voir le noble personnage qu'est Nikkolaï, n'en montre rien comme à son habitude.

- **Il est bien rare de votre part que vous quittiez votre maison, alors votre mère-patrie...Vous m'étonnez Seigneur Nikkolaï!**

- **Je m'étonnais de ne plus recevoir de lettres de ta part.** sourit le Seigneur Russe. **M'aurais-tu oublié?**

- **Nullement.** descend de selle Joseph. **Je ne suis plus très loin de ma majorité, votre venue est inutile. Je découvrirais l'identité de son assassin.**

Remarquant la présence de Ben sur ses terres, Joseph salue son ami qui remarque l'état de son bras.

-Par les Saint du Paradis, Joseph! s'écrie, inquiet, le père de Hoss et Adam. Est-ce que ça va?

-Une mauvaise rencontre lors de mon retour. hausse de l'épaule Joseph. Puis-je vous demander de vous occuper de Beauty?

-Bien sûr, il n'y a aucuns problèmes. accepte Ben en prenant les rennes.

Un acquiescement en guise de remerciement et un très petit sourire. Sourire que Ben et ses fils ont appris à décoder au fil du temps par ''Je suis content de vous revoir'' ou bien ''Bienvenue'' lorsque ses voisins et amis viennent le voir. Rentrant chez lui Joseph s'attend à la tempête que va devenir Elsa...qui se révèle très stridente! Habitué, Joseph reste de marbre...Forçant l'admiration de Ben qui entend les éclats de voix jusqu'à l'écurie!

 _Adam et Hoss se sentiraient bien petits face à une telle tempête!_ sourit Benjamin en imaginant ses fils à la place de Joseph se faire remonter les bretelles par la cuisinière Russe.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard Elsa s'est calmée, changeant les bandages sur le bras de son jeune maître pendant que ce dernier et Ben discutent de comment Joseph s'est blessé, bien que ce dernier n'en avait pas très envie, mais devant l'insistance d'Elsa c'est à contre-cœur qu'il accepte.

-Ils étaient cinq, j'en ai abattu deux. Les trois derniers m'ont pris par surprise, l'un d'eux m'a tiré dessus, mais j'ai eu de la chance. Sur le coup je n'avais pas senti la douleur, mettant K.O. les trois derniers tout en gardant en sécurité Beauty et mon argent.

-Je savais que ta tête est aussi dure que le bois, **molodoi tchelovek** (jeune homme), mais être téméraire à ce point! Ça, jamais! le gronde gentiment Elsa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- **Por todos los santos, no soy un bebé!** (Par tous les Saints du Paradis, je ne suis plus un bébé) gémit Joseph en espagnol tout en essayant de stopper sa cuisinière.

-Oh, j'y pense! s'exclame Ben en se souvenant de quelque chose. Hoss m'a demandé de te demander si tu serais d'accord de leur apprendre le russe à Adam et lui. Qu'en penses-tu Joe?

 _Moi? Apprendre à Adam et Hoss le russe? Oh, là! Pas sûr qu'ils y arriveront..._

-J'accepte. acquiesce Joseph. Le mieux serait de commencer la leçon dimanche après la messe. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Je pense que le spectacle va être amusant! sourit, amusé, Ben.

Bien que son visage reste de glace, P'tit Joe imagine très bien où veut en venir Benjamin.

Dimanche, pendant la messe, Joseph se sent observé, mais dès qu'il jette un coup d'œil vers les personnes qui l'observent, certaines baissent la tête, honteuses, tandis que d'autres le regardent avec un air étrange et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

 _J'ignore à quoi pensent ces gens, mais je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont ils me regardent._

La messe finie Joseph quitte l'église puis remonte sur son cheval, attendant les Cartwright, sur ses gardes.

-Vous vous rendez compte? 18 ans! murmure une vieille femme à une autre d'une voix choquée. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant! Comment, par le Seigneur, ses parents l'ont laissé venir ici! Si ce Nikkolaï n'avait rien dit, personne n'aurait réussi à donner un âge à Monsieur Coquillage!

-Sachez, vieilles mégères, que je n'ai plus de famille. répond de sa voix la plus glaciale le jeune blessé faisant sursauter les deux femmes qui se retournent pour lui faire face. Je suis seul maître de mon destin.

Sortant de l'église Ben et ses fils entendent la réponse de Joseph, la voix glaciale, le regard vide et le visage impassible face à deux vieilles dames qui, livides, s'éloignent le plus rapidement possible de P'tit Joe.

-Tout va bien P'tit Joe? demande Adam.

-Je rentre. se détourne Joseph, toujours glacial. J'ai deux mots à dire à Nikkolaï.

Intrigués, les Cartwright n'ont pas le temps de monter en selle que déjà Joe part au triple galop.

-Il est en colère. remarque Hoss.

Sous les yeux étonnés de son frère et son père Hoss explique qu'au fil du temps passé auprès de Joseph il sait reconnaître certaines émotions à défaut de pouvoir lire les expressions de son visage ou de ses yeux. Arrivé à son ranch Joseph descend de selle, se dirigeant vers sa maison où il entre telle une tornade pour, en trois enjambées, se tenir debout face au Seigneur Nikkolaï

- **Seigneur Nikkolaï! Comment avez-vous osé révéler mon âge aux habitants de Virginia City sans mon accord? Vous savez qu'ici je suis considéré comme un enfant! Et je n'en suis plus un!**

Surpris par le soudain éclat de voix de la part de son pupille, Nikkolaï en sursaute, mais muet de surprise il écoute le volcan qu'est devenu Joseph.

- **Maintenant, ça suffit!** claque la voix d'Elsa.

Tournant la tête vers la cuisinière Nikkolaï et Joseph tournent la tête vers elle, le premier est soulagé et le second toujours en colère.

- **Assis-toi Joseph, nous avons à te parler.**

Quelque chose dans le ton d'Elsa serre le cœur de Joseph qui obéit, toute colère envolée.

-Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que ta mère ne s'appelait pas Élisa, mais Marie. prend la parole Elsa en lui prenant les mains. Ton véritable nom n'est pas Coquillage, mais...

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! J'arrête ici car je souhaite laisser planer encore un peu le mystère sur Joseph! J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous aura plu comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire! En vous souhaitant une agréable journée/soirée!* *PS: Quelqu'un connaît-il l'âge auquel on est considéré comme un adulte au temps des Cowboy? En vous remerciant à l'avance!***


	6. La vérité

Chère Kristen: Joseph va apprendre tout ce que sa mère a fait pour se protéger ainsi que lui-même qui était encore dans le ventre maternel! Il va rester fidèle à lui-même, froid et le visage impassible, mais il reste un jeune garçon qui va en vouloir à Elsa!

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de votre patience dans ce chapitre Joseph apprend la vérité sur ses origines! Je crois que personne ne peut rester calme lorsqu'on apprend que toute notre vie n'est qu'un mensonge!**** ****je l'ai dis à Kirsten je vais essayer de dévoiler l'âge de Joseph! Bon, je sais, ce n'est pas un grand scoop, mais pour celles ou ceux qui n'avaient pas deviné, tenez-vous bien!En vous souhaitant une agréable soirée/journée!*****

Chapitre 6: La vérité

Courant le plus vite afin de mettre plus de distance entre lui et ce qu'il vient de lui révéler Elsa et le Seigneur Nikkolaï, Joseph court le plus vite possible, insensible aux éléments qui le trempent en quelques secondes comme il est sourd aux orages.

 _Mensonges..._ pense-t-il le cœur empli d'un mélange de tristesse et de rage. _Toute ma vie n'a été que mensonges!_

Sans se rendre compte du trajet effectué le jeune propriétaire de "Croissant de Lune" se trouve appuyé contre la porte d'entrée de ses voisins et amis, les jambes tremblantes, dont l'une dans un étrange angle. _Mais puis-je seulement continuer de considérer les Cartwright comme tels?_

Exténué par sa course, Joseph tombe à genoux, portant ses mains à son visage où de grosses larmes réussissent à briser le barrage qui les a longtemps retenues. _Maman...Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis? Pourquoi m'as-tu caché mes origines? Pourquoi? Oui, pourquoi?_

Le trou noir de l'inconscience l'emporte, sa tête heurtant la porte en bois. La nuit tombe sur l'État du Nevada apportant l'air froid annonciateur que l'hiver n'est plus très loin. Le lendemain matin, en se levant Hop Sing remarque que la tempête s'est calmée, mais une forme allongée l'alerte aussitôt. Se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvre à la volée il ne retient pas son cri de détresse en prononçant le nom du jeune employeur d'Elsa.

Son cri a le mérite de réveiller Ben et ses fils qui se lèvent en sursaut, enfile une robe de chambre pour Adam et Ben et descendent tous les trois au rez-de-chaussée où ils voient Hop Sing déposer avec difficulté un Joseph pâle et inconscient.

-Messieuls Caltwlight! En se levant Hop Sing a lemalqué folme allongée devant la polte et a tout de suite leconnu Monsieul Coquillage tlempé! Jambe cassée et floid aussi, Hop Sing pense que Monsieul Coquillage a passé la nuit dehors!

L'épouvante est l'émotion qui se lit sur les visages de Ben et ses fils en voyant l'étrange angle que forme la jambe de leur jeune ami. Se reprenant, le patriarche ordonne à ses fils les tâches suivantes tout en descendant l'escalier:

-Adam file chercher les plus chaudes couvertures qu'on possède, Hop Sing va chercher un pyjama sec! Hoss, allume-moi la cheminée, il faut réchauffer au plus vite Joseph afin d'éviter une pneumonie!

Trente minutes plus tard, le feu dans la cheminée est si vivace qu'il dégage une forte chaleur au salon permettant à Ben et Adam de dévêtir leur jeune voisin et de lui enfiler un pyjama...Tout en prenant mille précautions avec la jambe blessée! Père et fils se demandent ce qui a poussé leur jeune ami à quitter son ranch sous une pluie battante, de surcroît à pieds et à la tombée du jour! Car entre les deux ranchs 15 kilomètres les séparent!

-Le plus improbable est qu'il ait continué sa course malgré l'état de sa jambe. remarque Adam en examinant des yeux et palpant doucement le membre tordu.

-Mm...gémit P'tit Joe.

Tournant la tête vers leur voisin Ben et Hoss s'approchent, muets.

-. **..Mulder...tuer...vengeance...**

-Il divague. diagnostique Adam en posant sa main sur le front de son jeune ami. Et il est brûlant de fièvre.

-La tempête s'est calmée, je vais chercher le Docteur Martin. se lève Ben après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Adam reste auprès de Joseph, Hoss tu vas rendre une petite visite à Elsa et au Seigneur Nikkolaï.

-D'accord, 'pa. acquiescent les deux frères.

Après être remontés s'habiller Père et fils quittent la maison pour les écuries pendant qu'Adam (habillé de ses éternels vêtements noirs), secondé par Hop Sing, s'évertue à baisser la fièvre de son jeune ami tout en lui faisant boire un verre d'eau. Scellant leurs montures Ben et Hoss sont dans leurs pensées, inquiets pour leur jeune ami. Se séparant après avoir quitté leur ranch le fils se dirige vers le ranch "Croisant de Lune" tandis que le père prend la route pour Virginia City. Hoss est le premier arrivé à destination où à peine le pied sur la terre ferme qu'Elsa court vers lui, les cheveux en bataille, l'inquiétude marquant son si joli visage ridé.

-Par la famille impériale, Hoss! s'emballe-t-elle en s'accrochant à la chemise du colosse. Sachez-vous où est Joseph? Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit!

Le fils cadet de Ben comprend pourquoi Joe se plaignait, mi-sérieux mi-ironique, du comporte mère-poule d'Elsa à chaque fois qu'il partait pour affaires.

-Calmez-vous, Elsa, Joe est à Ponderosa. retire-t-il avec douceur les mains de la cuisinière (ou nounou?). Mon père est parti chercher le médecin en ville.

-Le médecin? répète, plus inquiète, la vieille russe. Oh, Seigneur! Qu'a dont Joseph?

-Il est brûlant de fièvre et a une jambe cassée. acquiesce le colosse. Adam et Hop Sing sont auprès de lui.

-Par le Ciel! Mon petit maître blessé?! Amenez-moi tout de suite à Ponderosa!

Faisant chemin inverse, Elsa court vers la maison, monte les escaliers quatre à quatre sous les yeux surprit de Nikkolaï qui en reste muet de surprise. Cinq minutes plus tard la cuisinière ressort de la chambre de Joseph avec une photo qu'elle range dans la poche de son tablier ventral tout en redescendant les escaliers de la même manière qu'à l'allée. Arrivé à Virginia City, plus précisément devant le cabinet du Docteur, Ben pose pieds à terre, s'avance puis frappe à la porte tout en appelant le médecin. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvre sur Paul Martin. Le patriarche Cartwright explique la raison de sa venue, mais constate que le Docteur est en tenue de nuit.

-Excusez-moi Docteur, je suis tellement inquiet pour Joseph que je n'avais pas remarqué que vous n'êtes pas habillé. s'excuse Ben. Je vous laisse vous habiller, je vais vous attendre dehors.

-Ne vous excusez pas, Ben. répond Paul Martin. Au plus vite je file m'habiller, plus vite je serai au chevet de Joseph.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard Ben et le Docteur quittent Virginia City au triple galop (Ben est remonté sur son cheval tandis que le médecin a pris sa carriole). À Ponderosa Adam et Hop Sing s'occupent toujours de leur jeune ami qu'ils n'entendent pas le martellement des sabots du cheval de Hoss.

-Adam, je suis rentré!

Sursautant l'aîné tourne la tête vers son frère et leur invitée. Quarante minutes plus tard les deux frères, secondé par Hop Sing, ont installé leur ami dans la chambre la plus proche de la leur tout en rajoutant trois grosses couvertures supplémentaires et un gros oreiller pour relever la jambe meurtrie. Elsa chante une berceuse dans sa langue maternelle tout en épongeant le front de son jeune maître sous le regard inquiet des deux frères car la fièvre de leur ami n'a pas beaucoup baissé malgré les soins d'Adam et Hop Sing. Ce dernier est retourné en bas afin de mettre de l'ordre au salon.

-Dites-moi Elsa? prend la parole Adam.

-Oui, Adam?

-Que s'est-t-il passé la nuit dernière pour que Joseph quitte son ranch et qu'on le retrouve trempé, malade et la jambe cassée à Ponderosa?

Soupirant la vieille femme se passe les deux mains dans sa chevelure poivre et sel le poids des ans et sa veillée toute la nuit ont raison d'elle.

-La vérité, Adam. Avec le Seigneur Nikkolaï, j'ai révélé la vérité à Joseph.

-Quelle vérité? demande Hoss en fronçant des sourcils.

Elsa hésite. Benjamin n'est toujours pas rentré et le Seigneur Nikkolaï est resté au ranch. Devant l'intensité des regards de ses hôtes la cuisinière prend son courage à deux mains.

-La véritable identité de Joseph n'est pas Joseph Coquillage, mais Joseph Cartwright.

Adam et Hoss ouvrent de grands yeux surpris.

-Comment est-ce possible? demande Hoss. Joe m'a dit que sa mère s'appelait Elisa alors que la dernière épouse de notre père s'appelait...

-Marie. termine Adam après avoir réfléchi. Elisa Coquillage était en réalité Marie Cartwright disparue depuis 18 ans.

-Exact. acquiesce Elsa. Elle avait quitté l'Amérique car un certain Samuel Mulder l'a menacé pour une raison assez floue. J'ignore comment il l'a retrouvée à Paris, mais Joseph a été témoin de la violence faite à sa mère et à son meurtre. Cela s'est passé il y a tout juste 13 ans.

-Marie...murmure une voix d'homme tremblante à la porte de la chambre.

Se retournant Adam, Hoss et Elsa voient Ben, le visage blême, les yeux posés sur Joseph. _À_ sa gauche se trouve le docteur qui s'approche du lit, se mettant directement au travail.

- **Mamá...** murmure,en espagnol, le blessé en tournant la tête à gauche puis à droite. **No...Mamá...**

S'approchant à petits pas Ben se laisse tomber sur la chaise près du lit, prenant délicatement la main de Joseph entre les siennes. Dans son délire le jeune souffrant mélange les langues allant de l'anglais, au russe, au français puis en espagnol parfois c'est l'inverse, mais jamais Benjamin ne lâche la main du jeune garçon.

-Je suis là, Joe. murmure-t-il d'une voix apaisante en serrant doucement la main du souffrant entre les siennes. Papa est là...

La demande du médecin de le laisser seul avec le jeune blessé est acceptée par Adam et son frère car Elsa s'est proposée pour l'assister, ce que Paul Martin accepte. Mais le patriarche Cartwright refuse de quitter la chambre, continuant de parler à Joseph, passant et repassant sa main dans la chevelure moite du souffrant.

 _Marie..._ songe Ben, sourd à la présence du médecin et d'Elsa, toute son attention fixée sur Joseph. P _ourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis? Je vous aurai protégé le bébé et toi. Sais-tu que ton absence m'a fait mal durant toutes ces années?_

Quelques temps plus tard Joseph dort paisiblement, la jambe plâtrée°. Ben, ses fils, Elsa et Hop Sing écoutent le médecin qui leur apprend que la fièvre disparaîtra dans quelques jours et que durant un mois Joseph devra rester couché afin que les os de sa jambe se ressoudent.

-...mais surtout qu'il n'essaye pas de se redresser seul, sa jambe doit restée le plus longtemps droite et immobile. S'il insiste aidez-le tout en lui faisant comprendre que sa jambe ne guérira pas s'il obstine à sortir du lit. termine-t-il ses recommandations. Je lui ai administré un calmant afin que la douleur ne l'empêche pas de dormir. Il se réveillera dans les environs de midi.

-Très bien, docteur. acquiescent Elsa et les autres.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, Paul Martin se retourne, se souvenant d'un détail.

-Oh, j'allais oublier! Faites en sorte que Joseph ne mouille son plâtre avant que je ne décide de lui retirer.

Après le départ du médecin Hop Sing et Elsa s'en vont en cuisine préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner car tous se souviennent qu'ils n'ont pas petit-déjeuné en se levant! Une fois le petit-déjeuner prêt et installé sur la table tout le monde s'installe et commence à manger dans un silence lourd, chargé de questions. Prenant une grande inspiration Elsa se lance:

-J'ignore ce que vous avez entendu, Benjamin, mais je suis prête à répondre à toutes vos questions. Et celles de vos fils, bien sûr.

-Où Marie s'est-elle installée après avoir quitté les Amériques? demande Ben.

-À Paris. Elle a su trouver des papiers pour sa nouvelle vie, du travail et une maison en moins de deux mois. Joseph est né six mois plus tard.

-Comment était Joseph enfant? demande, à son tour, Hoss.

Plongeant la main droite dans la poche ventrale de son tablier la cuisinière en sort une photographie qu'elle tend à Hoss. Se rapprochant de son frère Adam se penche légèrement pour voir un petit garçon de 3 ou 4 ans souriant de toutes ses dents à l'œil de l'appareil photo, assis sur la croupe d'un cheval adulte, retenant des deux mains un chapeau de Cow-boy trop grand. Il est vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon foncé et de bottes noires.

 _Le parfait petit Cow-boy!_ sourit, attendri, Adam.

 _Adorable!_ songe Hoss avec un sourire tendre. _P'tit frère est mignon à croquer!_

-C'était un bébé très calme, toujours de bonne humeur, aimant rire de tout et de n'importe quoi, un vrai farceur. sourit Elsa en passant la photo à Ben qui en sourit, le regard luisant. Petit garçon il était adorable, doux, gentil, serviable, mais aussi têtu qu'une mule car, à part le gronder, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, mais il était aussi tête en l'air et un doux rêveur à l'école et aussi fougueux qu'un jeune cheval. Il a toujours aimé l'aventure et les chevaux car il était curieux du Nouveau Monde, il rêvait de devenir Cow-boy car Ph...Marie avait gardé ce chapeau avec elle. J'ignore d'où il vient.

-C'était le mien. sourit Ben en rendant la photographie. Je suis content d'apprendre que mon fils l'a porté.

 _Mon fils..._ pense, ému, le patriarche de la famille. _Il est vrai que je considérais Joseph comme tel, mais maintenant c'est une certitude: C'est mon enfant._

-Joe était un enfant doué en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage des langues étrangères. Sa mère lui avait appris l'anglais pendant qu'un professeur particulier lui apprenait l'espagnol. Malheureusement ce bonheur éclata lorsque cet oiseau de malheur de Mulder trouva Marie. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais Joseph a essayé de s'interposer pour protéger sa mère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de 5 ans puisse espérer faire contre un adulte de 40? Il ne doit la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention du Seigneur Nikkolaï.

Une pause. Une gorgée de thé, un mouchoir qu'on sort pour s'essuyer les larmes naissantes. Une question de la part de Hoss, la réponse vient d'Adam:

-Samuel Mulder est un escroc de la pire espèce. Condamné à 20 ans de prison suite au braquage de sa propre banque et de la mort de son employé, en Louisiane, il a tenté un procès contre les sœurs Newtan en les accusant d'être les voleuses et meurtrières. La supercherie a été découverte par 'pa et le Shérif de l'époque Mich Tyler. Six mois plus tard il a réussi à s'échapper et à quitter le pays sans qu'aucune autorité n'ait réussi à lui remettre la main dessus.

Devant le regard bleu luisant de questions de son fils Hoss, Ben explique qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants âgés de 11 et 5 ans, mais qu'il arrivait à Adam de lire les journaux pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

-Continuez Elsa, histoile de Joseph tlès tliste!

-Merci Hop Sing. le remercie Elsa. En reprenant conscience et constatant la non-présence de sa mère Joe a vite compris qu'elle était encore à la maison, maison qui était la proie des flammes, mais malgré l'aide des habitants la maison s'écroula. Peu de temps après le Seigneur Nikkolaï revient avec le petit orphelin car Marie l'avait désigné comme tuteur s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Je me suis portée garante de Joe car vivre dans un pays différent de celui que l'on a toujours connu peut être handicapant. Durant un an Joseph n'a pas ouvert la bouche, pleurait toutes les nuits après s'être réveillé d'un affreux cauchemar. Cauchemar que je devinais l'origine. Après cette première année passée en Russie Joseph a prononcé ces étranges paroles...non pas en anglais ou en français, encore moins en espagnol, mais en russe: ''Alan et Éric m'attendent. Je dois les rejoindre.''

-Alan et Eríkr? répètent, stupéfaits, Ben et Hoss.

-Alan et Eríkr. acquiesce la vieille femme. Je lui ai demandé qui étaient ces garçons et d'où il les connaissait, je dois avouer que sa réponse m'a fortement surprise! ''Ce sont mes meilleurs amis'', le Seigneur Nikkolaï m'a certifié que Joseph avait bien quelques amis en France, mais jamais de meilleurs amis. Joseph n'a jamais voulu entendre cette vérité...avant ses 11 ans.

-Que s'est-il passé? demande Adam bien qu'un soupçon de réponse lui trotte dans la tête.

-Durant vos aventures vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, mais Joseph est terrifié face à un incendie. Que ce soit un incendie de forêt ou d'habitation il en a une peur bleue.

-La pyrophobie. déclare Adam.

En voyant la lueur de la curiosité briller dans le regard gris d'Elsa, le premier fils de Ben s'explique:

-La peur du feu, si vous préférez.

-Oh, non, non! secoue de la tête la vieille femme. Ce n'est nullement cela, Adam! Joseph n'est effrayé que lorsqu'il est témoin d'un incendie, le pauvre être effrayé par le feu! Le pauvre enfant serait devenu fou, par la famille Impériale!

 _Je préfère cette réponse..._ soupire, soulagé, Adam. _Il est vrai qu'avec nos aventures communes personne n'a remarqué une quelconque peur des incendies...Sacré Joe!_

-En grandissant Joseph a acquis une éducation que tout fils de bonne famille noble de Russie doit savoir, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de se lier avec des tziganes qui lui ont appris leur langue et leur chant. Cependant, vous devez savoir que c'est seul que Joe a appris à camoufler ses émotions.

 _C'est vrai._ se souvient Ben. _Joe sait tenir une conversation, charmer une dame ou une demoiselle avec les mots qui plaisent et n'a pas peur de se battre lorsque son honneur ou celui d'une autre personne est en jeu. D'où son surnom de « Prince des glaces » les quelques fois qu'il venait à des bals organisés dans la région._

-Pour en revenir à ces Alan et Eríkr à quelques détails près ils ressemblent à nos prénoms à Hoss et moi-même. fait remarquer Adam après être resté silencieux un long moment.

-Maintenant que tu le fais remarquer! s'exclame Hoss. P'tit Joe m'avait demandé où il pourrait trouver des gars répondant à ces prénoms! Il semblait déçu, mais déterminé à les tro...

-Il semblerait que ce soit chose faite. l'interrompt une voix affaiblie bien connue des cinq attablés.

Tournant brusquement la tête Elsa, Hop Sing, Adam et Hoss voient Joseph en haut de l'escalier assis sur l'ancien fauteuil roulant d'Adam, le visage impassible, mais perlant de sueur et le haut de la chemise de nuit collé contre son torse.

-Mon Dieu, Joseph! s'écrie Elsa en se levant. Es-tu devenu fou?!

Se levant à son tour Hoss monte les escaliers qu'il descend avec, dans les bras, un Joseph au souffle court, qu'il dépose contre le canapé où Elsa le couvre avec une grosse couverture qu'elle a été cherché à l'étage sans oublier de caler de gros oreillers sous la jambe blessée, mais Joseph ne lui accorde aucun regard ce qui blesse profondément Elsa qui devine, par ce geste, la colère de son jeune maître.

 _Il m'en veut et c'est normal..._ songe la vieille femme, le cœur serré d'avoir caché la vérité à son protégé. _Pardonne-moi Joseph!_

-Elsa a raison, Joseph, tu aurais pu aggraver l'état de ta jambe. acquiesce Hoss.

-Le plus surprenant, en plus que tu te sois déplacé avec ta jambe, est que tu aies vaincu le calmant. demande Adam. Comment as-tu réussi ton coup?

Sortant ses bras de sous la couverture il explique qu'il résiste aux calmants qui n'ont aucun effets sur lui après plusieurs minutes. Hop Sing lui apporte de quoi se restaurer.

-Je sais où se trouver Mulder. déclare-t-il après avoir mangé, les yeux brillant de détermination.

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci d'avoir patienté car ce chapitre était assez long à écrire! Imaginer Joe blessé, mais arrivant malgré à atteindre Ponderosa malgré la pluie, son le passé raconté par Elsa...Autant dire que plus d'une fois j'ai cru abandonner, MAIS comme cette histoire me tient à cœur, je m'y suis refusée car depuis le temps qu'elle cogitait dans ma tête! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée!***

°J'ignore si au temps des Cow-boys les médecins plâtraient les membres brisés, mais on va dire que oui car rien que des bandes me semblent un peu trop léger comme "pansement"!


	7. Une famille

Chère Kirsten: Il était facile de découvrir que Joseph était P'tit Joe grâce au surnom, mais aussi parce que je ne pouvais plus cacher cette vérité! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaît, je vais tâcher de la terminer comme il se doit!

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis désolée du retard pour cet avant-dernier chapitre car il m'a valut beaucoup de temps pour trouver des duels de Cow-boy (ce qui est en soi assez simple à trouver, honte à moi), mais le plus dur était d'écrire la scène (que vous trouverez dans le prochain chapitre)! Bonanza est la première série sur les Cow-boy et je voulais me montrer à la hauteur d'un tel chef d'œuvre! En espérant que ça vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée! Et merci d'avoir patienté!*****

Chapitre 7: Une famille

Pendant la durée de sa convalescence Joseph apprend à connaître son père et ses frères. De même qu'il apprend également que avant son mariage avec sa mère Ben s'est marié deux fois, sa première épouse (répondant au prénom d'Elizabeth) lui avait donné Adam avant de s'éteindre, Inger avait donné naissance à Hoss, mais était morte en recevant une flèche dans le dos peu de temps après la naissance et qu'il avait travaillé dur pour construire Ponderosa une fois installé à Virginia City.

-Après tout, Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour! avait-il sourit en voyant le froncement de sourcils intrigué de son jeune fils.

Enfant, Adam était ce qu'on appelle un élève studieux, aidant son père dès que ses devoirs d'école étaient terminés. Hoss, le doux rêveur, le protecteur des faibles et l'ami des animaux qu'ils soient sauvages ou domestiques, avait un peu de mal, mais grâce à son aîné il obtenait de bonnes moyennes. Si Adam se confiait à leur père lorsque l'absence de sa mère était trop douloureuse, Hoss mangeait pour combler le vide, mais Benjamin n'est pas idiot. Lui-même, avant sa rencontre avec Marie, ressentait l'absence de ses défuntes épouses.

Chaque soir, en guise d'histoire du soir, il racontait à ses fils comment il avait rencontré leur mère, ce qui l'avait plu chez chacune d'elle, leurs qualités, leurs défauts (-Inger pensait que jamais elle ne pourrait être aimée du à sa grande taille. disait Ben en guise d'exemple), ce qu'elles aimaient ou non...Hoss s'endormait,le pouce en bouche tandis qu'Adam avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, gardait à ses côtés la boîte à musique de sa mère.

P'tit Joe n'avait pas pleuré, mais deux grosses larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues, témoins silencieux que les paroles de son père l'avait touché, mais lorsqu'il s'adresse au chef de famille ou l'un de ses aînés les mots « Papa » (voir même « 'pa ») et « Grands frères » ou même « Mes frères » ont du mal à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres il n'en sortait que Monsieur Cartwright, Adam et Hoss de sa voix dénuée de chaleur, mais ni Ben, ni ses fils aînés n'en prennent ombrage car se découvrir une famille n'est pas chose facile à accepter de suite.

Après trois semaines de repos Joseph sait se tenir debout avec l'aide d'une canne car il est retourné à son ranch afin de rattraper le temps perdu, secondé par Ben, tout en s'entraînant plusieurs heures durant au pistolet, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque Ben, Adam ou Hoss l'y oblige.

-Par n'importe quels moyens légaux j'obtiendrai vengeance.

Après l'accord du médecin lui autorisant à marcher avec l'aide d'une canne Joseph part en ville pour pouvoir payer ses employés comme il se doit, mais aussi faire une chose qui lui tient à cœur...

C'est clopinant qu'il descend du buggy et qu'il se dirige vers la banque, sourd aux murmures à son passage.

-Monsieur Coquillage! s'exclame le directeur de la banque, ravi de voir le jeune homme. Cela fait fort longtemps qu'on ne vous voit plus!

-Allons à votre bureau. ordonne Joseph d'une voix calme, mais froide.

Deux heures durant Joseph dut réexpliquer son projet devant l'étonnement du directeur de la banque ce qui l'agace, mais fidèle à lui-même il reste parfaitement de glace.

-J'espère que cette fois vous avez compris ma demande. se lève Joseph. Je reviendrai ce soir, les papiers doivent être prêts.

Quittant la banque après avoir retiré la somme qu'il doit à ses employés, il se dirige vers l'épicerie où le vieux couple de commerçants remarque de suite sa jambe plâtrée.

-Oh, mon Dieu, Monsieur Coquillage! s'écrie la femme. Que vous est-il arrivé?

En trois mots Joseph conte sa mésaventure, mais garde sous silence le pourquoi il était sorti en pleine nuit et la vérité sur ses origines car il sait que tôt ou tard toute Virginia City apprendra la vérité...Autant ne pas ébruiter la chose.

Après ses achats terminés Joseph retourne chez lui où il demande à son contre-maître de réunir tous les hommes qui travaillent pour lui. Comme convenu il les trouvent devant les écuries, l'attendant sagement.

Après les avoir payés il leurs explique qu'ils sont libres de retourner chez eux pour chercher un autre emploi ou d'aller chez les Cartwright qui manque de mains d'œuvre.

Bien que surpris par l'annonce de leur jeune patron les hommes obéissent tandis que d'autres déchargent le buggy afin de ne pas fatiguer le jeune garçon qui s'écroule sur son canapé, se tenant la jambe, l'œil luisant.

-Joseph, est-ce que ça va? s'inquiète Elsa.

Joseph a su pardonner à la vieille cuisinière son silence. Il lui explique que sa jambe le fait souffrir, mais suppose que comme il est resté longtemps couché et qu'il doit se déplacer avec lenteur ses muscles n'ont plus l'habitude.

Le bruit reconnaissable de sabots frappant le sol avertissent Elsa et Joseph de l'arrivée des Cartwright. Et, en effet, moins de dix minutes plus tard, Ben et ses fils sont au salon après avoir salué chaudement Elsa et son jeune maître.

-Comment va ta jambe, fils? demande Ben assis à la gauche de son enfant.

-Elle me lance. hausse des épaules Joseph.

-C'est normal tu es resté un mois cloué au lit! sourit Hoss. Comme l'a dis le médecin tu ne dois pas forcer sur ta jambe, p'tit frère!

En un mois Joseph a encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il soit un Cartwright, mais se faire appeler « P'tit frère » ou « Fils » lui fait chaud au cœur, mais son éducation russe l'empêche d'exprimer ses sentiments bien qu'il ait pleuré par deux fois.

Pendant plusieurs minutes père et fils discutent pour élaborer un plan pour forcer Samuel Mulder à avouer son crime d'il y a 13 ans.

-Il n'avouera jamais de son plein gré. informe le père de famille. Même menacé il gardera le silence.

Difficilement, Joseph se lève, faisant les 100 pas. _Il est habile avec un revolver._ _Il faudra que je me montre plus rapide que lui, mais il reste ma jambe qui n'est pas encore totalement guérie._

-Joe? l'appelle son père. Tu ne nous as pas encore dit où on pourrait trouver Samuel Mulder.

Mais Joseph garde le silence, n'ayant pas entendu la question de son père. C'est la main de Hoss sur son épaule qui fait réagir Joseph qui se raidit au contact. Retirant sa main, Hoss recule prudemment de deux pas en arrière.

-Tout doux, p'tit frère, c'est moi!

 _Un mois est un délai beaucoup trop court pour Joe qui n'a plus l'habitude des contacts humains._ songe Adam en voyant Joseph s'excuser d'un petit mouvement de tête. _Sans oublier qu'il a longtemps cru être seul au monde._

Loin de se sentir offensé par l'absence de -réponse de son jeune fils Ben lui repose la question.

-Mulder se trouve à l'hôtel sous un faux nom. se retourne Joseph, faisant face aux membres de sa famille.

-On le dit gourmand des belles femmes et de la bonne chaire, mais aussi adroit au revolver qu'au lancer de fer. se lève Adam. Le mieux serait que l'un de nous lui parle et...

-Lui parler? répète, glacial, Joseph en attrapant Adam par le col de sa chemise. Tu te moques de moi, Adam? Il n'est pas question que j'adresse la parole à ce...cette vermine! Cette ordure s'en est pris à ma mère et toi tu souhaites lui faire la conversation? Alors que tu sais que c'est à cause de lui que ma mère a quitté les Amériques pour la France! Et que malgré toutes ses précautions il a sut retrouver sa trace et l'a tuée sous mes yeux! Tu me dégoûtes...

Durant la triade de son jeune frère Adam est resté de marbre, étonné malgré lui de voir de la colère briller dans le regard marron de Joseph. _La colère sera-t-elle la seule émotion que Joe sait ressentir? Non, je reste persuadé que Joseph connaît les autres._

-Joseph! se lève Ben en séparant ses deux fils. Par tous les Saints du Paradis, calme-toi!

Relâchant son aîné Joseph se détourne de lui, se réinstallant sur le canapé. Adam, quant à lui, s'avance vers son benjamin, mais ce dernier le foudroie du regard, le visage toujours impassible. Comprenant le message silencieux, l'aîné de la famille reporte son attention vers son père et Hoss.

-Joseph n'a pas tort, 'pa.

Le regard de Ben et Hoss luit de surprise devant les paroles d'Adam, mais ce dernier ne leur laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il s'explique:

-Hoss et moi n'avons jamais connu nos mères respectives, mais Joseph si. Sa colère est légitime car il a grandi à ses côtés pendant 5 ans avant que Mulder ne brise leur vie, faisant de Joe un orphelin.

Bien que toujours de glace Joseph est touché par l'excuse de son aîné. Reprenant leur conversation sur comment avouer à Mulder son crime, l'idée la plus inattendue vient de Joseph...

-Je compte le provoquer en duel.

-Il n'en est pas question, Joseph! tonne la voix de Ben, tournant la tête vers son benjamin. Ta jambe ne te permettra pas de rester assez longtemps debout pour l'affronter!

Voulant riposter l'ex-Monsieur Coquillage n'ouvre cependant pas la bouche car s'il y a une chose qu'il a retenu lors des aventures qu'il a vécues auprès de sa famille c'est que Benjamin Cartwright a souvent raison.

 _Sans oublier qu'il a toujours manifesté de l'inquiétude et de la tendresse à mon égard avant qu'Elsa ne m'apprenne notre lien de sang._

-Très bien. capitule-t-il à contre-cœur. Qui souhaite l'affronter?

La réponse tombe assez rapidement:

-Si personne n'y voit d'objections, je souhaite l'affronter.

Tournant la tête vers son frère au regard de jais P'tit Joe sent un pincement désagréable au cœur. _Adam est rapide, il saura se défendre face à Mulder, alors pourquoi ce pincement?_

S'étant tous mis d'accord pour que ce soit Adam qui affronte l'assassin de la mère de Joseph les quatre hommes se lèvent pour s'attabler après qu'Elsa les ait appelés afin de passer à table.

À table Elsa présente chaque repas en ayant remarqué l'air surpris de ses invités.

-Comme entrée vous avez du oukha, en plat principal du saumon accompagné de navets, betteraves rouges et des pommes de terre en purée et en dessert de la Smetannik, le préféré de Joseph!

S'installant à table la vieille femme sert ses invités en premier et enfin elle-même après avoir expliqué à Benjamin que Joseph ne mangera pas. Ce qui surprend Ben et ses fils, ne voulant pas étaler le pourquoi d'un tel jeun Joseph accepte de prendre uniquement de la soupe.

S'attaquant à la soupe les Cartwright sont surpris de la trouver bonne, Adam est le premier à poser la question sur les composants.

-C'est une soupe d'esturgeon, j'y ai rajouté du poireau, des pomme de terre, du laurier, et de l'aneth avec une pincée de graines de fenouil. sourit Elsa. Je suis contente que vous l'aimez!

-Connaissant Hop Sing il voudrait connaître la moindre de vos recettes, ma chère Elsa. sourit Ben.

Pendant la durée du repas seul Joseph ne participe pas à la conversation, ni ne touche à un autre plat, perdu dans ses pensées.

Après que Ben et ses fils aient bien mangé, Elsa se lève, les couverts en mains et part pour la cuisine d'où elle revient avec une tarte. L'arrivée du plat surprend Hoss, mais très vite Elsa rassure le colosse:

-Je vous rassure Hoss, il n'y a pas de fromage. La Smetannik est composée de confiture de mûres, d'amandes et de cannelle. Joseph n'aime pas trop le citron.

Après le dessert la vieille femme sert Ben et ses fils en café tandis que Joseph et elle se servent en vodka, le premier étant retourné à la cheminée, regardant les flammes, pensif.

-Joseph? l'appelle, inquiet, Hoss.

Comme son frère aîné et leur père le colosse avait aussi remarqué le mutisme de son jeune frère durant tout le repas et le fait qu'il n'ait rien avalé à part la soupe.

-Laissez-le seul dans ses pensées, Hoss. le réprimande gentiment Elsa. Aujourd'hui est un jour triste pour Joseph.

Regardant le calendrier Ben voit la date, mais ne comprend pas la soudaine tristesse de son fils.

-Aujourd'hui cela fait 13 ans que Marie est décédée. lui apprend la vieille cuisinière.

Comprenant le pourquoi Joseph garde le silence son père et ses frères lui jettent un regard désolé, mais perdu dans ses pensées, Joe ne les voient pas. Cependant Adam remarque que les mains de son petit frère tremblent.

- **Ordure!** murmure à voix basse Joseph en français.

L'insulte est suivie par le jet du verre dans l'astre où le feu en contact avec l'alcool pur s'enflamme rapidement sous les sursauts de surprise des autres.

-Joseph! s'écrient-ils tous d'une même voix en se levant d'un bond.

-Ça va. répond Joseph sans quitter des yeux l'astre.

 _Profite de ta dernière soirée, Mulder, car il est hors de question qu'Adam te défie. Je connais tes ruses et il est hors de question que l'un de mes frère ou mon père te serve de..._

Ouvrant de grands yeux surpris par le qualificatif par lequel il a désigné Ben, Adam et Hoss par la pensée l'ex-monsieur Coquillage sent son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

Ne souhaitant pas que son trouble soit aperçu par quiconque Joseph sort de la maison, se dirigeant vers la grange où Magnifico, en reconnaissant ses pas, hennit joyeusement.

Un fin sourire étire les lèvres de P'tit Joe en se dirigeant vers le jeune poulain. Ce dernier, heureux de voir son maître, hennit plus fort tout frappant le sol de ses sabots.

-Calme-toi, mon jeune ami. caresse-t-il l'encolure de son cheval. Tu es encore trop petit pour que je puisse te monter.

Pendant plusieurs minutes Joe s'occupe de son poulain, semblant ne pas ressentir la douleur à sa jambe car son esprit est loin de son corps, si loin qu'il revit sa vie en France:

Son entrée à l'école, les moqueries des autres enfants sur sa mère lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il n'avait pas de papa, ses pleurs en rentrant à la maison, l'étreinte douce et réconfortante de sa mère. Ses caresses, ses baisers, son parfum floral, les nombreuses difficultés que sa mère avait pu rencontrées sans jamais baisser les bras. Malgré 13 années écoulées Joe n'a rien oublié de sa vie.

 _Maman...Je comprends pourquoi tu as préféré quitter les Amériques pour aller vivre en France, mais je reste persuadé que papa t'aurait protégé de Mulder._

Soudain quelque chose frappe violemment Joseph a l'arrière de la tête, le faisant tomber à plat ventre, évanoui.

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde merci de votre patience car je l'avoue sans rougir ce chapitre n'a pas été simple car l'imagination était là, mais je n'arriverais pas à la saisir pour terminer ce chapitre! Promis, le 8ème sera le dernier! En vous remerciant de votre venue et à plus tard!*****


	8. Ma famille

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Dernier chapitre que voici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car mine de rien, je ne m'attendais pas à faire une fiction de 8 chapitres! Bon, d'accord, ''Aponi'' n'est pas terminé de même que ''Don't give up", mais malgré tout je suis contente d'avoir écrite cette histoire! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 8: Ma famille

Après le départ de Joseph Ben et ses fils ne savent que faire car la nuit commence à tomber. Pragmatique, Elsa propose à ses invités de rester pour la nuit, elle les rassure en leur assurant que Crescent Moon possède assez de chambres d'amis (5 au total) pour qu'ils puissent s'y installer.

-Joseph sera ravi de savoir que vous restez pour la nuit. avait sourit la vieille femme.

Guidant ses invités à l'étage Elsa leur montre les chambres d'amis inoccupées, la salle de bain et en dernier le bureau de Joseph.

La pièce est assez grande puisqu'une immense bibliothèque prône sur deux des quatre murs, faisant luire de gourmandise le regard onyx d'Adam, au troisième se tient une grande cheminée en marbre blanc où un bon feu réchauffe agréablement la pièce.

Une table basse, deux confortables fauteuils en velours gris attendent patiemment le maître de maison ou une personne intéressée par la lecture.

Derrière le bureau se trouve un imposant tableau représentant une magnifique jeune femme blonde, le regard marron, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, vêtue d'une robe rose et blanche, un bouquet de roses rouges en mains.

-Marie...murmure Ben en reconnaissant la femme peinte, les yeux scintillant de douleur et d'amour.

À leurs pieds un épais et confortable tapis bleu marine chatouille agréablement les pieds, poussés par la curiosité (et avec l'accord d'Elsa) Adam, Ben et Hoss entrent dans la pièce en faisant attention à ne rien déranger.

Le premier se dirige vers la bibliothèque où il lit les titres de livres reconnaissant du français, de l'espagnol, du russe et de l'anglais. _J'ignorais que Joe adorait lire! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux..._

Hoss, quant à lui, se dirige vers la cheminée où il y voit posés sur le manteau quelques petits portraits, mais l'un d'eux attire son attention. Avec délicatesse le colosse s'en saisit. Il reconnaît son petit frère enfant, âgé entre 7 et 11 ans, dans les bras d'un homme à la chevelure et moustache rousse, les yeux vairons. Si son frère ne montre aucunes émotions, l'adulte a un sourire resplendissant, montrant sa joie de vivre.

-Qui est-ce? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Elsa.

-Il s'agit d'Alexis Andronikov, le défunt fils du Seigneur Nikkolaï. répond la vieille cuisinière avec un sourire triste. Joseph le considérait comme un père de substitution.

En entendant l'explication d'Elsa Ben s'avance et regarde le tableau, une pointe de jalousie lui serrant le cœur. Jalousie qui le surprend grandement.

 _Mon vieux, ressaisis-toi!_ se sermonne-t-il en son fort intérieur. _Joseph ignorait qu'il n'était pas seul au monde, il est tout à fait légitime qu'il ait aimé cet Alexis!_

Loin de chez lui Joseph reprend doucement ses esprits. Essayant d'ouvrir les yeux il les referme car un élancement sourd à l'arrière de la tête lui arrache un gémissement de douleur, plainte étouffée par un morceau de tissu dans la bouche.

Rouvrant les yeux Joseph fronce des sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il se trouve, un frisson lui traverse le corps, l'informant que le sol est humide. _Je suis certainement dans une grotte. Le plus surprenant est que mes ravisseurs ont su m'enlever sans qu'Elsa et les autres n'aient rien entendu..._

Voulant se redresser Joseph constate très vite que ses poignets sont attachés dans son dos et sa cheville à un stalagmitique par une corde, du tissu dans la bouche.

 _Pour que je ne puisse pas appeler de l'aide._ comprend-il.

-Monsieur Coquillage! s'exclame une voix à sa gauche. Vous êtes réveillé? Parfait!

Tournant la tête dans la direction de la voix Joseph voit s'avancer vers lui un homme portant une lanterne, lanterne qui n'éclaire pas le visage de l'homme, mais jamais P'tit Joe n'a oublié la voix de l'homme responsable de la mort de sa mère...

 _Mulder!_

L'homme s'agenouille, permettant à Joseph de reconnaître Samuel Mulder qui n'a pas beaucoup changé avec les années, ayant quelques rides en plus et le crâne dégarni.

Remarquant le regard froid de son captif Samuel Mulder lève une main qu'il abat violemment sur la joue gauche de Joseph, fixant de l'œil son kidnappeur sans que son regard ne change.

-Cessez de me regarder avec ce regard, jeune homme! commence à se fâcher l'homme chauve. Ou je pourrais me montrer plus méchant!

« Tu ne me fais pas peur! » crie Joseph à travers son regard.

Une autre gifle s'abat sur la joue de Joe vite suivie par des coups de poings rageurs suivit de l'ordre de baisser les yeux, mais jamais le jeune fils de Benjamin n'obéit, son visage restant aussi lisse que de la glace...jusqu'au geste non-calculé de Mulder qui donne un violent coup de pied dans la jambe plâtrée du fils de feu-Marie.

L'effet est immédiat: Ouvrant de grands yeux, Joseph ne peut retenir un cri de douleur lui échapper malgré le bâillon dans la bouche faisant sourire Mulder.

Couché sur le flanc, la respiration courte, yeux clos, Joseph sent l'inconscience lui ouvrir les bras, perdant très vite connaissance...

À Crescent Moon Ben et ses fils sont inquets de ne pas voir Joseph revenir de la grange alors que 19 heures vient de sonner.

-Pendant 13 ans et avant la mort de Dulzura, à chaque anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, Joseph passait sa nuit auprès de sa jument. leur explique Elsa. Installez-vous, je vais préparer le repas.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent Ben, Hoss et Adam sont de plus en plus inquiets. N'y tenant plus Hoss se lève, mais à peine a-t-il atteint la porte d'entrée qu'une des fenêtres du salon se brise, faisant se lever Adam et Ben.

Courant vers la fenêtre brisée, révolvers sortis, Adam a juste le temps de voir une silhouette monter à cheval et partir au triple galop!

Ramassant le caillou, Ben déplie le papier ayant servi à emballer la petite pierre.

« Ce message est adressé à Benjamin Cartwright, Adam Cartwright et Hoss Cartwright.

Si vous souhaitez retrouver votre ami et voisin en un seul morceau venez seuls et sans armes à la Grotte du Diable demain à l'aube.

Si vous prévenez le Shérif, votre ami en payera les frais.

Mulder. »

-La Grotte du Diable? répète Hoss, surprit. Qu'est-ce dont, 'pa?

-Une grotte qui a la réputation d'être habitée par des revenants. répond, le visage sombre, Adam.

-Des...glapit d'effroi Hoss. Revenants?

Des pas précipités font tourner la tête aux trois Cartwright qui voient courir vers eux Elsa, étonnés malgré eux qu'elle ne se soit pas manifestée plutôt.

-J'ai entendu du bruit, que se passe-t-il?

En quelques mots Benjamin explique à la vieille cuisinière ce qu'il s'est passé. Elsa, au comble de l'inquiétude, se signe plusieurs fois en murmurant dans sa langue maternelle ce qui ressemble à son exclamation favorite bien que Ben et ses fils n'en soit pas certain car malgré les cours de langues de Joseph seul Adam avait su persévérer pour apprendre l'espagnol et un peu de français.

-Autant partir maintenant pour être sûrs d'arriver à destination.

-Adam, tu n'es pas sérieux! s'exclame, scandalisé, Hoss en tournant la tête vers son frère. Je meurs de faim, moi!

-Désolé Hoss, mais ton ventre attendra. réplique l'aîné. Joseph est sûrement en danger, nous devons partir maintenant!

Quittant la maison Ben et ses fils vont à la grange, scellent leur monture et partent au galop après qu'Elsa leur ait offert trois baluchons contenant des sandwichs pour calmer leur appétit s'ils devaient attraper faim en chemin.

Pendant une bonne heure les trois cavaliers galopent car ils ont eu la brillante idée d'apporter des lanternes pour éclairer leur chemin, mais force est de constater que leur monture sont épuisées et qu'ils sont obligés de faire halte.

Descellant les chevaux et posant leur couverture à même le sol père et fils discutent du meilleur moyen pour libérer leur frère et fils des griffes de Mulder alors que Hoss engloutit son souper, néanmoins attentif.

-Mulder a certainement des complices. acquiesce Adam suite à une remarque de son frère. Il doit bien connaître la psychologie humaine sinon comment aurait-il pu savoir que Joe serait ''affaibli'' aujourd'hui même?

-Dormons, garçons, nous devrons nous lever avant le soleil demain. recommande Benjamin en s'enroulant dans sa couverture.

Obéissant Adam et Hoss font de même, baissant leur chapeau.

-Bonne nuit, 'pa. Bonne nuit Hoss.

-J'espère que Little Joe va bien...murmure Hoss avant de s'endormir.

Cette prière, Adam et Ben l'espèrent de tout cœur vraie.

Quelques heures plus tard les Cartwright sont arrivés devant la Grotte du Diable où cinq hommes les attendent.

-Où est Joseph! tonne, menaçant, Benjamin.

Quatre des hommes rigolent alors que le cinquième prend la parole avec un sourire faussement aimable aux lèvres:

-Pas de précipitation, Monsieur Cartwright. Votre voisin va bien si sa santé vous inquiète tant!

L'homme qui vient de prendre la parole est plus grand que Hoss, chauve, l'œil gris, le ventre rebondi et à la tenue impeccable.

-Vous êtes sûrement Samuel Mulder? devine Adam en relevant légèrement son chapeau.

-Exact, Monsieur Cartwright. sourit davantage Mulder. John va chercher notre invité, veux-tu?

Le prénommé acquiesce, allume une lanterne, fait demi-tour et entre dans la grotte, sa lanterne allumée en mains. Dix minutes plus tard l'homme revient à l'extérieur portant sur l'épaule Joseph qu'il dépose sans douceur au sol faisant serrer des poings à Ben et ses fils.

-Monstres! s'exclame Hoss en voulant s'avancer vers Joseph.

-Ne bouge pas, Hoss. lui conseille Adam en l'attrapant par le bras.

Étonné Hoss tourne la tête vers son aîné. Ce dernier lui fait signe du menton, suivant le geste de son frère le colosse comprend rapidement le pourquoi Adam l'a stoppé dans son geste car le prénommé John et trois autres Cow-boy ont sorti leurs armes.

-Laissez-moi m'acquérir de la santé de notre ami en le ramenant à nos côtés. demande Adam en reportant son regard vers Mulder.

Ce dernier semble hésiter quelques secondes, mais accepte la demande du fils aîné de Ben.

-Très bien, Monsieur Cartwright.

Marchant d'une démarche calme Adam se dirige vers son jeune frère et avec la plus grande douceur le retourne sur le dos. En voyant l'état de son frère Adam retient avec difficulté un cri de rage, mais la colère fait battre furieusement son cœur dans sa poitrine.

 _Les enfoirés! Oser s'attaquer à un adolescent blessé est signe de lâcheté, mais le frapper alors que Joseph ne pouvait même pas se défendre!_

Un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre inférieure fendue, quelques bleus sur le visage et une plaie ouverte sur la joue où s'étale du sang séché, mais ce qui inquiète grandement Adam est la respiration sifflante et laborieuse de son jeune frère. Rapidement il défait les liens qui retiennent son jeune frère prisonnier, priant le Ciel pour que son frère ne soit pas plus blessé qu'il ne parait l'être.

-...am...l'appelle une voix très affaiblie. Ad...

Revenant sur terre Adam constate que son frère a les yeux mi-clos, la tête tournée dans sa direction, une main levée vers lui. Attrapant la main de P'tit Joe dans la sienne Adam tente de rassurer son jeune frère, mais l'adolescent l'interrompt, en français, avant de perdre connaissance:

- **Botte...poig...nard...**

Ayant compris la demande de son frère, Adam acquiesce. Avançant la main vers la chaussure de son frère, du bout des doigts Adam glisse sa main dans la botte de son jeune frère pour la ressortir quelques secondes plus tard. Il range rapidement l'arme dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Se levant, Adam porte Joseph dans ses bras et jette un regard brûlant de haine à Mulder et ses hommes qui en restent paralysés devant l'intensité du regard du fils aîné de Ben.

-Vous êtes une ordure, Mulder, osez vous attaquer à un adolescent blessé.

Samuel Mulder fronce des sourcils, offensé, mais reste silencieux. D'un geste dédaigneux de la main il permet à Adam de retourner auprès des membres de sa famille en emportant Joseph avec lui.

En voyant l'état dans lequel se trouve leur frère et fils Hoss et Ben sentent leur cœur battre plus rapidement que la normale sous la colère. Déroulant sa couverture Ben la pose au sol alors que Hoss pose la sienne pour faire office d'oreiller.

Doucement Adam dépose son petit frère sur le lit de fortune, sifflant de colère entre ses dents. Hoss s'agenouille auprès de son benjamin, inquiet.

Combien de temps s'écoule pendant lequel ni Ben, ni Adam ne bouge, fixant du regard l'homme responsable des blessures de Joseph? Mulder, lisant la colère dans le regard du père et des fils, sort son arme de son étui, mais il n'a pas le temps de tirer qu'Adam sort et lance le poignard de son frère en direction du meurtrier de feu-Marie Cartwright qui le touche au bras.

La réaction des hommes de Mulder est vive, mais cela n'empêche pas la famille Cartwright de se défendre de leur mieux après avoir reconnu le bruit de plusieurs chevaux se dirigeant vers eux.

En effet Roy Coffee, le Seigneur Nikkolaï et quelques hommes de Virginia City arrivent très vite pour apporter leur aide à Ben et ses fils.

Deux heures plus tard Mulder et quatre de ses hommes sont arrêtés, menottes aux poignets alors que le Seigneur Nikkolaï, Elsa et Dave Montgomery° sont tombés au combat, le premier en ayant reçu une balle en plein cœur en sauvant Hoss d'un coup en traître, la deuxième d'un coup de poignard dans le poumon gauche et le troisième suite à un choc à la tête ce qui l'a tué sous le coup.

Retournant à Virignia City Ben confie Joseph à ses fils aînés où il les rejoindra chez Martin le temps de 'discuter' en présence de Roy après que ce dernier ait mis sous verrous Mulder et ses complices.

S'approchant de l'homme qui a tué sa troisième épouse Benjamin l'attrape par l'épaule, le faisant heurté les barreaux et lui murmure ces mots à l'oreille d'une voix qui ne trahit pas la fureur qui l'habite:

-Jamais vous n'aurez du lever la main sur mon fils Joseph, Mulder! Jamais!

Samuel Mulder devient aussi blanc qu'un linge en comprenant que l'adolescent qu'il connaît sous le nom de Joseph Coquillage est en réalité le fils du propriétaire de Ponderosa. _Ce n'était pas un orphelin que Marie Cartwright avait recueilli, mais son fils! Si je l'avais su, je n'aurais pas épargné le gosse!_

Deux heures plus tard Joseph se réveille à Ponderosa où ses frères lui apprennent ce qu'il s'est passé. Des larmes silencieuses roulent le long des joues de l'adolescent en apprenant la mort des personnes qui l'ont élevé après la mort de sa mère. C'est Adam qui, maladroitement, le console, Hoss étant parti chercher son père pour l'avertir du réveil de Little Joe.

Plus tard dans la semaine Ben et ses fils se tiennent debout au tribunal pour le procès de Samuel Mulder et ses hommes de main. Joseph se présente sous le nom de Joseph Francis Cartwright (ce qui surprend toute l'assemblée présente), fils de Benjamin et Marie Cartwright , né à Paris, mais élevé à Moscou par le feu Seigneur Nikkolaï et Elsa jusqu'à son arrivée aux États-Unis cinq ans auparavant.

Little Joe raconte tout. Les crimes de l'accusé, il donne des précisions aux hommes lui demandant, mais jamais l'adolescent ne quitte des yeux l'assassin de sa mère, le visage inexpressif.

-...je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, Votre Honneur. termine-t-il en se rasseyant soutenu par son père.

Plusieurs heures plus tard Mulder et ses hommes sont condamnés à être pendus ce qui arrive moins d'une demi heure plus tard où Joseph sent son cœur être plus léger car pendant 13 ans il s'est toujours demandé pourquoi Mulder avait tué sa mère, maintenant il le sait.

Avant de rencontrer Benjamin Cartwright sa mère avait été fiancé à Mulder qui n'avait pas apprécié d'apprendre, un an après leur rencontre, que Marie s'était mariée à un Cow-boy et qu'il avait juré vengeance! Cependant il n'avait pas calculé que l'enfant né de l'union de son ex-fiancée chercherait, lui aussi, la vengeance.

Aujourd'hui à 18 ans Joseph est fier d'être un Cartwright car sans l'amitié puis l'Amour et enfin l'intervention des siens son âme aurait été perdue et son cœur noirci et empli du désir de venger sa mère.

Trois ans sont passés depuis la mort de Mulder, de ses hommes, du Seigneur Nikkolaïs et d'Elsa. Grâce à sa famille Joseph est arrivé à surmonter son deuil, mais il sait que jamais il ne pourra oublier l'homme et la femme qui ont pris soin de lui après la mort de sa mère des années plutôt. Le plus grand changement a été le fait que l'adolescent apprenne à manifester ses émotions!

À Ponderosa, père et fils sont au salon, Ben est à son bureau, Joseph entre ses frères aînés, installés sur le canapé.

-À quoi penses-tu P'tit Joe? demande Adam en voyant son frère sourire, l'œil pétillant.

-À la chance incroyable d'être un Cartwright! éclate de rire l'adolescent en se saisissant des épaules de ses frères pour les ramener vers lui.

Surpris, Adam et Hoss se retrouvent enlacés par leur benjamin, mais se mettent aussi à rire très vite rejoint par leur père. Une famille unie et heureuse, voilà ce qui définit les Cartwright!

THE END

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Après des mois et des mois durant lesquels j'avais eu un mal fou à terminer cette fiction, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle est officiellement terminée! J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous a plut, merci de me le faire savoir via vos reviews!***

°Le nom de famille de ce personnage apparaît dans les livres ''Les Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire'' que je conseille vivement pour ceux qui veulent vivre des aventures assez ouf ET tristes!


End file.
